Virtual Reality
by bttf4444
Summary: Alex Keaton, Brantley Foster, and Joe Rasnick all end up in Hill Valley in the BTTF Universe. Crossover with Family Ties, The Secret of My Success, and Light of Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future, Family Ties, Light of Day, or The Secret of My Success.**

_July 12, 1987  
3:00 PM EDT  
Family Ties Universe_

Alex P Keaton was at the beach with his close friend, Skippy Handelman. The weather was pretty hot out, and the two of them were floating in an inner tube together. Alex smiled to himself, as he thought of his family.

"You know, Alex," Skippy said, sighing, "I try so hard to put Mallory out of my mind. I wish she would at least try to give me a chance. I don't understand why she feels this need to be mean to me."

"I guess she just goes for the bad guys," Alex said, sighing. "I understand that I should probably be used to be by now, but I still cannot understand his infatuation with Nick Moore. I mean, he's a huge jerk - and I really believe she could do better. Granted, I sometimes give her a hard time about her intelligence - but she is my sister, and I really do love her a lot."

"So you still want to work at Wall Street, someday?" Skippy asked. "I have to say that I greatly would miss you, as we've always been so close. I mean, you have always been a great friend to me - and you always did stand up for me, whenever other people would make fun of me or put me down."

"I think the problem is," Alex said, softly, "too many people in this world are so judgemental and shallow. I think the people who feel the need to put you down in order to make themselves feel superior might have some insecurities themselves. I believe that you are a little bit... well, should we say, eccentric. However, there really is nothing wrong with being different from other people. I'm a bit different from other people myself."

"So, should we go out for ice cream later this evening?" asked Skippy. "I sure could go for some ice cream, Alex."

"Well, I have a few loose ends that I need to tie up," replied Alex. "Perhaps this evening, we could go out for ice cream. I really do love summers a lot. The weather is nice and warm, and it's nice to take a break from college."

"Sometimes, I wish I lived a little more down south," Skippy said, sighing, "because I really don't like how winter can be so cold. I think it would be nice if it could stay warm all year round."

"Well, there are fun things you can do during the winter months," Alex offered. "I agree that I'm not quite fond of the cold temperatures myself - but, if you look past that, you can really have a lot of fun. I do enjoy Christmas a lot, as well. I still feel rather ashamed as I look back a few years - and I remember how I had once looked down on Christmas. I don't know what was going through mymind that year."

"Money can be very nice, I agree," said Skippy, "but money can't exactly buy you love. There's so much more to life than money, you know - like friends and family, for instance."

"Right, and I realize this," Alex said, nodding. "You know, I am doing this as much for my family as I'm doing this for me. Remember how I had big dreams of wanting to attend Princeton College?"

"Right," Skippy said, nodding, "and Mallory ruined your interview for you, right?"

"Well, I'm not going to blame everything on Mallory," Alex replied. "I admit that I was rather mad at her for being so hysterical at my interview, but I also realized just how much I really do value my family. I might clash with my often, when it comes to politics - but they always have been very supportive of me, and I'm very grateful to have a loving family. I really would not trade my family in for anything."

"Not even for a million dollars?" Skippy asked teasingly.

"Nope," replied Alex, nodding. "Look, economics may be a huge passion of mine - but I'm really not a greedy person. I guess the major reason why I'm a Republican instead of a Democrat, is because the Democrats want to overtax us. I really think it's not the government's responsibility to make sure the poor get their needs met. It is something we should be doing ourselves. That's why we have charities like The Salvation Army."

"Yeah, taxes are bad," Skippy agreed, nodding. "So you think the Democrats tend to waste our money?"

"That's correct," replied Alex. "I believe the Democrats tend to be real hypocrites, if you ask me. They claim that they care about the needy and such, but they then take the money and use it to benefit themselves. I don't fault my parents at all for holding liberal views, as I understand that they mean well. So my intentions is not to criticize everyone who holds those ideas. Rather, my criticisms are directed towards the government."

"I see," Skippy said, nodding. "Hypocrisy is bad. So what are your plans for this evening?"

"Well, I kinda need to be by myself for a few hours," explained Alex. "I have a lot of stuff on my mind. Later this evening, though, you and I could go out for some ice cream. You know, I really miss Ellen Reed a lot. I miss having a steady girlfriend. I really hope I can find a girl this fall that I can connect with. Perhaps you really may want to consider meeting other girls, and trying to take your mind off of Mallory. There are other fish under the sea."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Skippy. "I really liked Ellen, too. The two of you were great together."

"Yeah, well, I suppose she's married now," Alex said, sighing. "I have to admit that a little part of me would like for them to get a divorce, even though I really don't approve of divorce. If I can move on with my life from Ellen, maybe you should try to move on with your life from Mallory. I am sure that you'll be able to find your girl one of these days. You just have to look in the right direction, you know. I mean, you're too focused on Mallory."

"I guess you're right, Alex," Skippy said, sighing. "I mean, if she really doesn't care about me, then why should I care about her? Maybe it is time to move on."

"Now that is the spirit," Alex said, admiringly. "Look, Skippy, it's been really fun swimming with you - but I have some things that I need to do right now. So I'll see you later this evening, all right?"

"Sounds fine, Alex," replied Skippy, as the two of them stepped out of the water.

"Take good care of yourself, Skippy," Alex said, warmly, as he placed his hands on Skippy's shoulders.

"Thanks, you too," replied Skippy. "So what time will you pick me up tonight?"

"Uh, maybe around 7:00," suggested Alex. "I promise, Skippy. I always do enjoy spending time with you, after all."

"Same to you, Alex," replied Skippy, as he grabbed the inner tube and began to head home.

As Alex headed into the woods, he began to think of how fortunate he was to have a loving family and some wonderful friends. He had to admit that he would feel really sad about leaving his friends and family, as soon as he was able to work on Wall Street. Still, it's not like he would never see his family again. He could always go home and visit his family and friends around the holidays. Anyway, he had always been very fond of Wall Street.

Alex suddenly felt a very strong gust of wind tugging at him. Alex tried to keep still, as he believed that the wind would eventually pass. However, he felt himself being engulfed by the wind - and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_July 12, 1987  
3:00 PM EDT  
TSOMS Universe_

Brantley Foster was sitting in his new jacuzzi with his best friend, Fred Melrose. Ever since his move to New York, a lot has changed in Brantley's life. He was able to do something that not many people could pull off. He went from working in the mailroom to working in the boardroom. In fact, he was appointed by Vera Prescott to take over as the head manager of Penrose Corperation - while Vera's ex-husband, Howard, had been fired from his position. Afterward, Brantley appointed Fred to be his assistent manager.

"I really must hand it to you, Brantley," Fred said, with admiration, "you're one very clever dude. You really have taught me a lot, since I first met you. You sure proved me wrong, when I said you couldn't even be paroled from the mailroom. You also did a great job of proving to me that not all people end up losing their minds, after becoming a 'suit'. I really like the way you treat everyone as equals, instead of looking down on other people."

"Thanks, Fred," Brantley said, nodding. "So you and Vera are engaged, now?"

"You bet," replied Fred. "You know, maybe we should have our weddings together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," gushed Brantley. "I think it's nice how Christy and Vera ended up becoming good friends. I mean, I still remember when the two of them couldn't stand each other."

"Well, that was back when Howard was cheating on Vera with Christy," Fred pointed out. "So would you still consider Howard Prescott to be your uncle?"

"Oh, absolutely not!" Brantley said, shaking his head. "I'll admit that I had fudged the story. My mother's cousin, Ellen, did marry Howard's half-sister's nephew - but that is a bit of a stretch."

"You're too good for him, anyway," Fred said warmly. "I never could stand that man, you know."

"Brantley? Fred?" asked a familiar feminine voice. "Are you two in here? I bought Chinese food for everyone."

"Vera!" gushed Fred. "It's so wonderful to see you! Why don't you sit in the jacuzzi with us?"

"It's so wonderful to see you, Christy!" added Brantley. "So how do like my new jacuzzi? I just had it installed on Saturday. Now we can sit here and relax together."

"Oh, I love it!" gushed Christy. "I also wanted to have a personal jacuzzi, but I could never afford one before."

"It's so nice and relaxing," added Vera, as she stepped in the jacuzzi. "Fred is going to be moving into my mansion later this week. I don't care if others disapprove of us cohabiting. If anyone dares to look down on us, they could go screw themselves. They are just busybodies with too much time on their hands."

"I totally agree with you," Brantley said, nodding. "I believe what two adults consent to do behind closed doors is nobody elses concern but their own."

"That's what I really like about you, Brantley," Fred said, smiling. "Although, I have to admit that it did take me a little while to become comfortable with the idea. I mean, people in this country can be quite uptight about stuff like this. I bet if this was Europe, we would be able to do this in a split second - and nobody would think less of us for it. Sometimes I think the Religious Right has too much control in this country."

"I see what you mean," Christy replied, as she handed the cartons of chicken fried rice around. "I mean, in certain states, it's still considered illegal for two people of the opposite gender to live together."

"I think that's nuts," muttered Brantley. "I don't understand why something be considered a 'crime' - when it isn't even hurting anyone. I mean, how can one place 'cohabitation' in the same group as 'murder' or 'violent crimes'? It isn't even comparable to 'robbery'. It's one thing to have moral convictions of your own - but it is really another thing altogether to try to force your values onto others."

"Anyway, we can't stay here long," said Vera. "We promised Jean that we would join her for an All Girls Night Out."

"Oh, yeah, Jean," Brantley sighed, dreamily. "She's a really wonderful secretary. My cousin, Todd, plans to move to New York in a couple of week. I promised her that I would hook her up with Todd."

"So what's Todd like?" asked Fred. "If he's anything like you, I would love to meet him."

"He's about the same height as I am," explained Brantley. "He has sandy blond hair, however - and his eyes are more of a greenish-blue. We've always been really close, and he's just two years younger than I am."

"So are you going to make him an executive, too?" asked Fred. "Anyone who's a friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Well, I do have to be fair," Brantley explained. "I mean, I don't want to be accused of nepotism. I really have to make sure that he is qualified for the position, first. I mean, I'm sure he is - but I will still need to check his resume. I did promise him that I would give him a job with Penrose Corporation, though."

"I have to admit that I kind of miss working in the mailroom," commented Fred. "I mean, that is the place where you can learn all kinds of juicy secrets of what's going on between the 'suits'. However, it's nice to be the assistent manager - and get paid a lot more money."

"I don't even remember what it was that I saw in Howard," said Vera. "Either he changed, or I did. At any rate, I'm pretty glad that we never had any kids together. At least we don't have _that_ problem to deal with."

"Let's not talk about Howard anymore," suggested Brantley. "He pretty much used all of us, and we should maybe just move on with our lives now. Later this fall, we could have a double wedding for all four of us."

"That would be great," gushed Christy. "Well, guys, Vera and I need to head over to Jean's home now. Brantley, I'll give you a call tonight. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," replied Brantley, as he hugged Christy. "Take care of yourself. Could you tell Jean that I plan to give her a little raise. She's been doing such a great job."

"Yeah, I'll do that, Brantley," replied Christy, smiling.

"Listen, Brantley," said Fred, "I need to run a few errands myself, but we could maybe eat out tonight."

"Sure, that sounds wonderful," replied Brantley. "It's nice living here in New York, but I do sometimes miss living in Kansas. I'll probably visit my parents sometime next week."

"Your parents are such wonderful people," gushed Christy. "I can tell they really love you a lot."

"Yeah, they sure do," agreed Brantley. "They can be a bit over-protective at times, though."

"They just want you to be safe," Christy said, coyly. "After all, you will always be their child."

"Yeah, that's true," Brantley sighed, as he stepped out of the pool.

Christy and Vera hugged their respective fiances one more time, before they left.

"Have a great afternoon, buddy," said Fred, as he made his way to the car. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Back atcha," replied Brantley, smiling.

As Brantley headed into his house, he began to think of how fortunate he was. It was amazing that he and Vera could be so comfortable with each other now, as he had to deal with Vera seducing him. After that fateful night, when his dual identity came out in the open, everything had then changed. It did seem surreal that he ended up getting fired and being made the head manager of a major corporation all in the same day. There weren't too many other people who could really boast about that.

Brantley suddenly felt a very strong gust of wind tugging at him. Brantley tried to keep still, as he believed that the wind would eventually pass. However, he felt himself being engulfed by the wind - and everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

_July 12, 1987  
3:00 PM EDT  
LOD Universe_

Joe and Patti Rasnick were eating at the ice cream parlour with little Benji. Ever since the death of their mother, Jeanette, Patti has taken more responsibility for her life. Their band, The Barbusters, had four hits that made the Billboard charts - with Mother Angel being the current hit. Joe and Patti poured all their heart and soul into that song, as they wrote it in memory of their dearly departed mother. Joe had also released a solo single called You've Got No Place To Go, which had reached all the way to number one.

"I really miss Grandma a lot," Benji said, tearfully. "Why did she have to die?"

"I guess God just decided it was time for her to go home," replied Joe. "I really miss her a lot, too. She was such a wonderful woman, and she was always there for us."

"I wish I hadn't stayed angry with her all those years," Patti said, sighing. "I should have just told her when she asked me. I wish I had appreciated her more, when she was still alive."

"The best thing we can do is move forward," commented Joe, gently. "I really do love you a lot, Patti. Looking back with hindsight, I can see how all those years must have been hard on you. It's sad how some people were so quick to judge you, and act like you were trying to strip Mom of her faith. You didn't want to tell her, because you did not want to prove those clods right."

"Will I ever be able to see my Daddy?" Benji asked, pleadingly. "I wish I had a daddy, like other kids do."

"Well, Brent can be your daddy," suggested Patti. "Brent and I just got engaged on Saturday. He really adores you a lot, honey. We'll be having our wedding late this fall."

"What is a wedding?" Benji asked, with curiosity.

"Well, it's a ceremony that takes place when two people get married," explained Patti. "We were thinking of letting you be our ring bearer. Doesn't that sound fun, Benji?"

"What's a ring bear?" asked Benji. "Is that where I can dress up as a bear and growl at everyone?"

Joe and Patti both burst out laughing, while Benji looked a bit perturbed.

"It's ring _bearer_," explained Joe. "You get to carry the rings for your mommy and new daddy."

"That sounds like fun," gushed Benji. "Can I have some ice cream?"

"No, I think you've had enough," Patti said, laughing. "You don't want to spoil your appetite for supper. How would you like to have some Kentucky Fried Chicken tonight?"

"I love Kentucky Fried Chicken," replied Benji. "Can we go swimming this afternoon?"

"Maybe we could go swimming this evening," suggested Joe. "So, Patti, do you think it was a good idea for me to cut my hair? I decided I was kinda tired of having long hair. Besides, having short hair feels cooler in the summer."

"I think you look wonderful, Joe," replied Patti. "I was thinking of cutting my hair, as well. Do you think I might look good in a bob? Everyone says that I look like Joan Jett. Maybe I should get my hair styled like Pat Benatar."

"I really have yet to see you in a hair style that I don't like," Joe said, smiling. "However, I have to say that I would really miss seeing you with long hair."

"I would love to have a hairstyle like yours, Mommy," Benji piped up.

"Maybe when you get a little older," Patti said, smiling. "Not right now, though."

"But I'm a big boy," protested Benji. "I'm six years old, now. I would also like to learn to smoke, like you."

"Believe me, Benji," Patti said, laughing, "you really don't want to learn to smoke. Cigarettes are so bad for your health - and I'm trying to quit, myself. It's a bad habit that I picked up, when I was in high school."

"I'm trying to quit, as well," added Joe. "There is one thing you should know about cigarettes, Benji. It's hard to stop smoking, once you start. Cigarettes can be very addictive, you know."

"What does 'addictive' mean?" asked Benji.

"It's a bit hard to explain," replied Joe. "You know how, when you start eating candy, you want more of it? If your mom and I let you eat all the candy that you wanted, you would probably get a bellyache."

"Candy tastes so good, too," Benji insisted.

"Well, yeah, it does," Joe agreed, "but too much candy isn't good for you. Well, anyway, the way you really want to eat more candy once you start is very similar to what smoking is like when you start - except even more so."

"Also, cigarettes is a lot more deadly than candy is," added Patti. "Although eating too much candy is not good for your health - people don't get cancer from eating candy, as they do from smoking cigarettes."

"So why do you smoke then?" Benji asked, confused.

"I didn't realize how dangerous smoking was when I started," explained Patti. "I really do not want to end up dying from cancer, like your grandma did."

"Will I ever die?" Benji asked, worriedly.

"We will all die someday," replied Joe. "Only our bodies die, however. Our souls then go off to heaven, where there is always peace and happiness - and people will never experience sadness again."

"Then I want to die and go to heaven, now," insisted Benji.

Joe was very horrified by what his nephew said. "No, Benji," Joe said, quietly, "you should never kill yourself. If you do that, then you might not be able to go to heaven. You'll go to heaven as soon as God decides that it is time for you to go."

"Oh, okay," Benji replied, as he felt rather bummed.

"Cheer up, honey," Joe said, as he tickled Benji's sides. "Maybe I'll teach you another song tonight. I could teach you how to sing in harmony. How would you like that?"

"That sounds great, Uncle Joe," Benji said, smiling.

"I'll take you to visit your friend, Eric," Patti suggested. "Then Eric can join us for supper tonight. I'm sure he likes Kentucky Fried Chicken, too."

"So what are plans for this evening?" Joe asked his brother.

"I have an appointment with my manicurist," explained Patti, "then I'll pick up dinner from Kentucky Fried Chicken, and little Eric can have dinner with us. Would you like to join us?"

"It's nice of you to offer," Joe said, gratefully, "but I wanted to rest a little bit this afternoon. I'm feeling a little exhausted. As much as I really do enjoy performing, being on the road can be a bit tiresome."

"Take care of yourself, then, Joe," Patti said, as she hugged her brother. "I love you a lot, and I feel really bad about that time I hit you with the pole. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well, it's all in the past," Joe said, tenderly, as he hugged his brother back. "All we can do is move forward."

"Thanks, Joe," Patti said, sighing. "I guess I'll see you this evening, then."

"I love you, Uncle Joe," Benji said, as he threw his arms around Joe.

"I love you, too, Benji boy," Joe replied, as he scooped up his little nephew. "Now you be a good boy, okay?"

"I will, Uncle Joe," Benji replied, smiling.

"Atta boy," replied Joe, as he hugged his nephew one more time. He then handed Benji to Patti.

"Good bye, Joe," Patti said, as he left the ice cream parlour.

"Good bye, Uncle Joe," added Benji, as he waved to Joe.

"Both of you take care," Joe replied, as he waved back.

Joe headed across the street, as he began to walk into the park. He smiled to himself, as he thought of how he felt about his dear sister. He hadn't always been all that patient with her - and, looking back, he began to regret some of what he had said of his sister. Sometimes, he would even cry himself to sleep - as he thought of what his sister must have gone through the last few years. He them glanced at some pretty flowers, as he tried to think positively.

Joe suddenly felt a very strong gust of wind tugging at him. Joe tried to keep still, as he believed that the wind would eventually pass. However, he felt himself being engulfed by the wind - and everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

_July 12, 1987  
12:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Marty McFly was taking a hike through Hill Valley Park with his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. He and had been dating Jennifer for about three and a half years now, and he turned nineteen just a few weeks ago.

"So would would you say, Marty?" Jennifer asked. "Should we maybe try to find a nice apartment for the two of us to move into? I know we're not married, yet - but it really shouldn't matter what other people think."

"Right, I understand what you mean, Jennifer," Marty replied. "I just don't understand why other people should even care if we live together or not. I mean, it's not even hurting anyone - and other people should just mind their own businesses. So are your parents giving you a hard time about this?"

"Not my dad so much," Jennifer said, quietly. "My mom, on the other hand, think that it's disgraceful that we would even consider wanting to live together before marriage. So how are your parents taking this?"

"Well, it's not so much the 'you and me living together' part that they mind," Marty explained. "It's just the fact that I'm planning on moving out of their house that they have difficulty coping with. I guess it's the 'empty nest' syndrome that they have difficulty with. I am their youngest child, after all."

"It's not like we're planning on leaving Hill Valley," Jennifer said, sighing. "I mean, you will still be living in the same town as them - and you'll be able to visit them regularly."

"That is exactly what I've been telling them," Marty explained, "but they say that it's not quite the same thing. I am making it a point to understand where they're coming from, however. I will admit that I sometimes really do miss my childhood. As much as I hate to say this, I'm feeling a little nervous about this myself."

"What is there to be nervous about?" Jennifer countered. "I mean, we'll be able to come and go as we please, and we won't have our parents telling us what we can or can't do all the time. We'll be independent, Marty."

"Hey, I'm all looking forward to that," Marty replied, rather quickly. "I guess it's just that I've come to greatly value my family, and I'm trying to be mature about the whole thing. You know, I sometimes wonder how certain things might be different - if I was still living in the timeline where my parents were not as well off. My mother of that timeline was considerably more strict, and I can see her disapproving of us living together."

"You mean you still remember that timeline?" Jennifer asked, stunned. "I was sure you would have forgotten by now!"

"No, not really," Marty said, sighing. "I'm sure I will be destined to remember my lives from all the timelines for the rest of my life. That is one of the side effects of being a time traveller. My memories of the current timeline does overrule my memories from all the other timelines, though. The closest I have ever come to being able to visit the original timeline, was when Doc and I kept hopping through parallel universes..."

"Oh, yeah," Jennifer gasped, "that was the reality where you were shot by those Libyan terrorists, right? That must have been rather disturbing for you, eh? There's no telling what I would do, if I ever lost you."

"Well, at least my counterpart was eventually brought back to life," Marty said, smiling. "Our counterparts of that reality where I had a twin was able to bring him back to life. I sometimes wish I had a twin, you know. It's really amazing that he was named Calvin. In another reality where I had a twin, his name was Arthur - and I actually ended up being my own father! Thinking of that reality still freaks me out at times."

"That happened back in November of 1985, correct?" asked Jennifer. "It was shortly after you and Doc took that trip back in time to 1925, and you were stuck there for a week."

"Right," Marty said, nodding. "Ever since Doc created the time machine, my life never has been the same. There were definitely a lot of drawbacks that I experienced through time travel, but my life has been very interesting. I will always remember the very first trip that I ever took through time. I was not as lucky as our own children are. When I travelled back to 1955, I really did endanger my own existence - and I had such a hard time getting my parents to fall in love. Of course, the whole mess with that sports almanac was almost as bad."

"Yeah, it was so horrifying being in that world where Biff was rich and powerful," Jennifer said, shuddering. "That was about the scariest time of my life, and I kept hoping that the whole thing was just a dream. I really wish that Doc didn't knock me out for asking so many questions."

"He had no idea that we would have that whole mess to deal with," Marty replied. "He was hoping that, when you woke up, you would think that the whole thing was a dream. He never meant to hurt you, Jennifer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Marty," Jennifer replied. "Anyway, it's all in the past, now. We sure have gone a long ways, since that fateful weekend in October of 1985. It's quite amazing that Doc and Clara's youngest child, Haven, was born right at 10:04 PM on November 12 of last year. I have a feeling she will grow to be a rather extraordinary girl. It's like it was a miracle, or something."

"I wonder if we'll receive any more visits from her future self," Marty said, smiling. "By the time you finally end up giving birth to our children, the experience will seem so surreal. I really have a feeling that our relationship with our children will be rather unusual. I wonder how normal our family life will be."

"Well, there's not just the fact that we have the time machine," Jennifer pointed out. "There is also the fact that you hope to become discovered as a rock star someday. So we might also have to worry about the paparrazzi following us around. I sometimes do feel sorry for the children of celebrities."

"Yeah, I guess there are drawbacks to living the life of superstardom," Marty replied. "I'm bound and determined to not become of of those celebrities who is always in one scandal after another. I really would hate to see myself on the cover of a tabloid magazine. I never read those things anyway."

"Right, and I know you would never cheat on me," Jennifer said, smiling. "Do you ever sometimes wish you were still in high school? Come to think of it, I guess adulthood can be a little bit scary."

"Well, I can't exactly say that I miss Strickland," Marty said, smiling. "There are a few people from school that I miss, though. At least I still have my buddies from The Pinheads, as well as you and your friends. Then, of course, there is also Doc. Yeah, I never plan to leave Hill Valley - as my ancestors have lived here for over a century."

"Yeah, I would like to stay here in Hill Valley, too," agreed Jennifer. "We'll just have to see to it that we never move to Hilldale, as we know what becomes of that place over the next thirty years."

"Anyway, the weather is so lovely out today, isn't it?" Marty asked. "Maybe we could maybe head over to the beach a little later today. I really feel like going for a dip in the lake."

"Yeah, swimming is always fun," Jennifer replied. Suddenly her eyes grew wide.

Marty looked around, and he suddenly saw three other young men who looked just like him.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked the young man wearing the black swimming trunks.

"Yeah, how did I end up here?" asked the young man wearing the blue swimming trunks.

"Where am I?" asked the young man wearing white shorts and a light blue tee-shirt.

"You're in Hill Valley Park," Marty explained, trying to remain calm.

The three young men all opened their mouths with great shock. 


	5. Chapter 5

_July 12, 1987  
12:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Alex glanced at each of his three doppelgangers, as he was stunned. This seemed so familiar to him, though.

"All of you, just relax," insisted the boy wearing a Van Halen tee-shirt. "My name is Marty McFly."

"And I'm his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker," the girl standing next to him added.

"Marty McFly?" Alex and the others asked, in unison. "Jennifer Parker?"

_I should've guessed_, Alex thought to himself. _I must admit, though, that it's nice to see him again._

"That's correct," replied Marty. "My name is Martin Seamus McFly. You are all standing in Hill Valley Park, in Hill Valley of California. Just tell me who you all are. Everything will be fine."

"We're not going to hurt you," Jennifer added. "I promise. Maybe Dr. Brown has something to do with this."

"My name is Alex Patrick Keaton," Alex said, with great confidence.

The other two doppelgangers just stared at Alex, stunned.

"What about you?" Marty asked the young man who was wearing the blue swimming trunks.

"My name is Brantley Foster," the young man replied. "How did I get here, anyway? I mean, I live in New York."

"I'm Joe Rasnick," the fourth man said, stunned. "I just figured out why your names all sound so familiar to me. It seems like you all from a movie or a TV show."

"I'm not from a movie!" countered Brantley, exasperated. "You are, though!"

"You _both_ are characters from a movie," Alex blurted out. "Brantley Foster is from The Secret of My Success, while Joe Rasnick is from Light of Day. You are both played by Michael J Fox."

"Okay, Brantley," Brantley said to himself. "Get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. Just a very intense dream."

"What about you?" Joe shot back. "You're from a TV sitcom called Family Ties!"

"Yeah, I already know that," Alex said, quietly. "I've met Marty before. We're good buddies."

"I already know that I'm in a movie called Back to the Future," Marty said, quietly. "Perhaps, we should all try to get acquainted with one another - before we leave the park. Maybe Doc can help us figure out what's going on."

"What you mean you and Marty met before?" Joe demanded of Alex. "This can't be happening. What could be interesting about my life that someone would want to film a movie about me? My life is pretty dull and boring."

"The relationship between your mother and your sister, Patti, was strained," Marty explained. "Your sister was only interested in music - and she refused to tell your mother who Benji's father was, out of fear that other people may think badly of her. Fortunately, the two of them were able to reconcile - before your mother died."

"I do not believe this!" Joe exploded. "Everyone in this friggin' world knows about my family. Aren't I entitled to a little bit of privacy! This is so mortifying! I don't know how I got here, but I want to go back home!"

"I'm sorry, Joe," Marty said, softly. "I was rather shocked, too, when I first discovered that my life was a movie. I mean, I wasn't too thrilled to know that the idea of me having to date my own mother was entertainment."

"And it took me awhile to get used to the fact that my life was a sitcom," added Alex. "It was rather unsettling to find out that my family was the subject of weekly entertainment. Mallory would just die, if she ever found out."

"What are you guys talking about?" demanded Joe. "How the hell did the two of you meet before? One of you is from a time travelling sci-fi film, while the other one of you is from a family sitcom. Maybe you're both pranksters!"

"I accidentally ended up in Alex's world," Marty explained, "when Doc's DeLorean malfunctioned. As soon as I walked into town, everyone was mistaking me for Alex P Keaton. Then I fainted upon the sight of the Keaton's house."

"We thought he was teasing us at first," Alex added, quickly, "when he said his name was Marty McFly. As soon as he showed us his driver's license and the DeLorean, then I believed him."

"All right, let me see if I get this straight," Brantley said, sighing. "The two of you are fictional characters in each other's world, right?" As Marty and Alex both nodded, Brantley continued, "Yet, Marty was able to enter Alex's world through the DeLorean? This seems very far-fetched to me."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, confused. "I guess our worlds are all parallel universes."

"Don't get me wrong," Brantley said, quietly. "I do happen to be a big fan of Back to the Future, as well as Family Ties. I have to admit that I find the concept of time travel and alternate realities to be very fascinating. What I do have difficulty grasping, though - is how Marty could enter Alex's world, if you're both fictional characters in each others world. I mean, reality is reality - and fiction is fiction."

"Hey, I can explain," Alex blurted out. Then, as he realized he really couldn't, he added, "Well, maybe Marty could explain this better than I can. I mean, considering that his best friend is an inventer, he's probably used to this sort of stuff all the time. Marty and I have come to be rather good buddies, I must say."

"So you really expect me to believe that I'm actually interacting with a bunch of fictional characters?" Joe asked, stunned. "In addition to that, you expect me to believe that I'm a fictional character myself?"

"So which one of you is native to this world, anyway?" Brantley asked, stunned.

"Marty is," Jennifer explained. "I'm the only one here who doesn't look like Michael J Fox."

"My goodness!" gasped Brantley. "Come to think of it, you do look a lot like Claudia Wells."

"You're right!" gasped Joe, as he took a close look at Jennifer. "She looks like Claudia Wells!"

"I'm still convinced that this must be a dream," Brantley said, sighing. "It is a somewhat freaky to think that you all know about my personal life. What do you all know about me, anyway?"

"I know you worked in the mailroom," Alex explained, with enthusiasm, "and you posed as an executive named 'Carlton Whitfield'. I must say you're one very clever fellow. You're my kinda man!"

"Well, thank you," Brantley replied. "I must say that I'm a little embarrassed about knowing that there was a movie filmed around that incident, though."

"It can't be as bad as it is with me," Joe protested. "Supposedly, the movie that was filmed around my life focuses on some family issues that were going on before my mom died."

"That's not all the movie focused on," Marty protested. "You and your sister also played lots of music in the movie with your band, The Barbusters. I hope to become a rock star someday, too - so I really admired you a lot."

"So are you still with The Pinheads?" Joe asked. "Have you been discovered, yet."

"Some of our songs get played on our local radio station, KKHV," explained Marty. "We really are not famous outside of Hill County, though. I'm not about to lose hope, however."

"We've sold our first international record early this year," Joe explained. "I also recorded a single by myself. It was a song that I wrote, when I was trying to teach Benji how to sing. It's called You've Got No Place To Go."

"Michael J Fox recorded that single, too," Marty replied. "He even wrote that song himself."

"Now you're bullshitting me!" Joe said, as he burst out laughing. "I wrote the same song as Michael J Fox?"

"Well, probably not the Michael J Fox in your reality," Marty replied.

"It's a beautiful song," chimed in Alex. "I heard the version by Michael J Fox, too."

"Yeah, I love that song, too," added Brantley. "Well, I'm still not sure what's going on here - but it sure is nice getting to meet all you fine people. Maybe this is just an intense dream, but at least it's a good dream."

"I'm sorry if I seemed a bit rude," added Joe. "I guess I'm just real dazed and confused."

"That's perfectly understandable," Marty said, gently. "We'll go find Doc now, and see if he knows what is going on here. Maybe you guys can all stay with us at Doc's house."

Alex, Brantley, and Joe all glanced at other - then they all nodded. Alex had to admit that it was nice to see what Marty's world was like. He was especially curious to check out the clock tower in the Courthouse Square. 


	6. Chapter 6

_July 12, 1987  
1:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"Whoa, look at that clock tower!" gasped Brantley, as Marty was driving through Courthouse Square.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding, "I see the clock is still stuck at 10:04. Is The Hill Valley Preservation Society still collecting fonds to preserve the clock tower?"

"Yeah, they are," replied Marty. "You know, before Doc had unveiled the time machine, I didn't really care too much about the clock tower. I didn't understand why some people felt so strongly about it."

"So when you gave the clock tower lady a quarter," Joe asked, smiling, "you were just getting her to shut up?"

"I think he just wanted to get back to kissing Jennifer," Alex said, snickering, "and then Jennifer's father honked his horn, interrupting their kiss again."

"What are you..." Marty began to asked. Then he said, "Oh, you guys must be talking about that one afternoon before I first travelled back in time. The afternoon that our band was rejected at the dance auditions."

"That's the one," Brantley said, smiling. "So you just wanted the clock tower woman to shut up?"

"That's pretty much it," replied Marty, blushing. "Do you even realize how strange the whole conversation sounds to me? You all are talking about an incident in my life, as if you were discussing a movie."

"Where I came from," Joe said, chuckling, "you are a fictional character in a movie."

"So are we almost at Doc's house?" asked Brantley. "I can hardly wait to meet Doc. He is one real remarkable man!"

"Maybe Doc could sell some of his inventions," Alex suggested, "and he could make a major profit on it. I really do admire that man a lot, too. He's a very intelligent man."

"Hey, Alex, no offence," Marty said, smiling, "but I don't think Doc is really doing any of this for money. He just does this for his own personal enjoyment."

"Hey, I'm all for that!" Alex insisted. "It's just that he should make a few bucks on the side, too!"

"Now you're sounding just like me," Marty said, laughing. "It's very similar to what I said to Doc, when he scolded me for purchasing that sports almanac. Of course, I have really regretted it - since Biff Tannen stole my idea, and brought that almanac back to his younger self, creating Hell Valley."

"What?" Brantley and Joe gasped, in unison. "Since when did that happen?"

"You know, I really see no reason for Doc to have stopped you," Alex said, softly. "It's really his fault that Biff stole that almanac, and created that awful world. I thought you had a very clever idea!"

"Yeah, Alex is right," Brantley said, admiringly. "Hell, if I had a time machine, I would've done the same thing. I couldn't see you becoming as bad as Biff Tannen. You and Alex are both very level-headed young fellows."

"Hey, what about me?" protested Joe. Then, without bothering to wait for an answer, he added, "I actually think Doc was right to stop Marty. Having that much power in your hands can corrupt anyone, you know. Although, I really have no clue what this so-called 'Hell Valley' was like - but I can imagine that it was terrible."

"Hey, now that was downright insulting!" Alex protested. "How could you even suggest that I would become as corrupt as Biff Tannen. Biff was a very nasty person even when he wasn't rich."

"Yeah, Alex has got a point," agreed Brantley. "Maybe Marty would've used his money in a responsible manner. I know some rich people who are very decent people. There's Harley McMasters, for one. He was the one who helped me become a top executive. I do my best to avoid causing people to lose jobs."

"Yeah, you're certainly my kinda man," Alex said, admiringly. "Unfortunately, my Uncle Ned actually embezzled money to prevent people from losing jobs. I mean, his heart might have been in the right place - but he really went about it the wrong way. Then he later on has drinking problems. That's why I'm not too fond of alcohol."

"I'm not fond of alcohol either," agreed Marty, "as I see what that did to my mother in the original timeline."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with alcohol in moderation," Brantley protested. "Granted, if you do happen to be prone towards alcoholism, then you shouldn't drink. Otherwise, I see no harm in it."

"Let's not change the subject," Joe protested. "I for one happen to side with Doc. He really didn't invent the time machine to be used for personal gain, and I think it's very important to stick to your moral."

"Morals schmorals," muttered Brantley. "I think one can afford to be a little selfish every now and then."

"Yeah, Brantley is speaking my language," added Alex. "Besides, you could certainly use the riches that you acquire in order to help other people. Do you think the government really cares about the poor and the sick? No way! Only a small fraction of what the government gets from taxes goes to help the needy. The rest of the money they really use on themselves. Why let the government take care of what we can do ourselves?"

"You boys," Joe said, shaking his head. "All right, I will agree with you that the government isn't perfect - and a lot of our politicians of all political persuasions are hypocrites. Still, what makes you think you would be better if you had that much power."

"I can't speak for Alex," Brantley said, sighing, "but I _am_ a head executive of the Penrose Corporation. You can ask anyone. I try to be fair to everyone."

"Yeah, if Brantley can remain fair and level-headed," Alex chimed in, "than why can't I?"

"What about the Christmas of 1983?" Joe protested. "What about the future that you were shown that year?"

"Well, that was then," Alex argued. "I admit that I was a little out of control that year. I regret my behaviour of that year now, okay? Can we please leave the past behind?"

"We're at Doc's home, now," Marty said, as he pulled up in the driveway.

"Yeah, you boys can argue about this a little later," Jennifer added. "We maybe should not let Jules and Verne know where you guys really came from. This might just confuse them."

Everyone then headed out of the car, as they walked up to the Brown's house.

oooooooooo

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he opened up the door. "All right, where in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton did all of you come from? Why do I see four Martys?"

"You don't see four Martys," Jennifer quipped. "You see four Michael J Foxes. Their names are Joe Rasnick, Brantley Foster, and Alex Keaton. Do you recognize all of those names?"

"Great Scott!" repeated Doc, in surprise. Then, in a somewhat stern voice, he asked "Marty and Jennifer, did either of you use any of my time machines without asking me for permission."

"We didn't come here in a time machine," Alex explained. "It was this really strange wind that grabbed me, and then it plopped me into this world. I have no idea where this wind came from."

"What's going on here, Emmett?" asked Clara, as she walked up. "Who are all these people? Why do they all look like Marty? Where did they all come from?"

"Their names are Alex Keaton, Brantley Foster, and Joe Rasnick," explained Doc. "You probably already know the name Alex Keaton from Family Ties. Brantley Foster is from a comedy called The Secret of My Success. Joe Rasnick is from a musical drama called Light of Day. Both of those films came out this year, in fact."

"Gee, and life was so much simpler before TV was invented," Clara said, sighing. "Sometimes I really do miss living in the 19th Century. So what brought all of them here, Emmett."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Doc said, sighing. "Apparently, they did not arrive here through any of our time machines. Rather, it was some wind who just brought them here. I wonder what could have caused such a temporal reaction as that. I'm not going to just dismiss this whole thing as magic. I wonder if it could be something that I inadvertantly caused. Right now, I need to take a little nap - but I'll go through my inventions later today."

"Well, we can't let the kids know about this," Clara said, sighing. "I suppose we'll have to let them all stay over here, until you can find a way to bring them back home."

"Whatever you do," Doc said, turning towards the visitors, "you guys must not leave this house. The very last thing we need is to explain why there are four of you running around Hill Valley."

"Right, Doc," Alex, Brantley, and Joe all said in unison.

"Well, what do you all want to do, now?" Marty asked the visitors.

"Maybe we can have a pizza party tonight," suggested Joe, smiling. "Maybe we can order from Pizza Hut?"

"Hey, that sounds great," replied Brantley. "We might as well enjoy ourselves tonight."

"Yeah, pizza sounds great," added Alex. "So do you guys have Nintendo here? Maybe we could play some video games."

"Yeah, in fact, we do," Marty said, smiling. "We have lots of games to choose from."

"Yeah, Nintendo rules!" Joe said, smiling. "Let's put on some music, shall we?"

"Yeah, we can listen to KKHV," Marty replied. "That's my absolute favourite station."

Marty smiled, as he walked to the living room stereo. It nice getting to meet some of his favourite MJF characters. At least, one of them didn't turn out to be Scott Howard from Teen Wolf. He had to admit that being in the presence of a werewolf would be a little off-putting. 


	7. Chapter 7

_July 12, 1987  
4:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Marty was still playing Nintendo with the visitors, when Jules and Verne came home from the roller rink.

"Holy cow!" gasped Verne, as he stared at the quartet in the living room. "Do you see what I see, Jules?"

"It looks like there are four Martys!" gasped Jules. "I wonder if there was an accident with the time machines."

"Hello, boys," Doc said, as he walked into the living room. "To make a long story short, our visitors all came here from alternate realities. They're going to be staying here for a little while, until we can find a way to send them back home. So you can't let any of your friends know about our visitors, okay?"

"Who are you guys?" Joe asked, as he turned around. "By the way, my name is Joe."

"Oh, yeah, come meet our boys," Doc said, warmly. "The taller boy with brown hair is named Jules, while the younger boy with blond hair is named Verne. They're named after my favourite author, Jules Verne."

"Pleased to meet you boys," Alex said, smiling. "My name is Alex, and this other guy here is Brantley."

"I remember reading Jules Verne back in high school," Joe said, smiling. "I like Around The World In Eighty Days."

"I'll be in the den with Clara," Doc explained, "if any of you need me. We can order the pizza a little later."

"Sounds great, Doc," Marty said, smiling. Then, turning to Jules and Verne, he asked, "Did you boys have fun at the roller rink today?"

"Yeah, it was awesome," Jules said, smiling. "We had a lot of fun rollerskating."

"Do you guys like to skateboard, too?" asked Verne. "Marty likes to skateboard by holding onto the back of cars. He calls that car-surfing, but Mom and Dad says that it's too dangerous."

"I never was that big on skateboarding," Alex replied. "In fact, I don't even know how to skateboard."

"Yeah, I never really was that interested in skateboarding, either," added Brantley. "I think Marty is the only one out of us who really likes to skateboard. I have to agree with your parents that car-surfing is dangerous."

"Well, Mom did come here from the 19th Century," Jules explained, "so he's probably more protective than most other mothers are. I'm glad that our father decided to move us to the 20th Century."

"To be honest," Joe said, softly, "it's quite hard for me to imagine life in the 19th Century. I mean, there was no rock music back them - and I have to admit that rock music is a huge passion of mine."

"Yeah, mine too," agreed Marty. "I wouldn't mind visiting that era, but I would hate to have been stuck in the past for a long time. In fact, I can imagine that I would have difficulty adjusting to the 1950s."

"You know," Joe said, quietly, "I wonder if Doc might let me take the time machine into the past, once we return to the reality that I came from. I really do miss my mother a lot, and maybe I could convince my mother to get herself tested for ovarian cancer. That way, they could cure her before it's too late. I could also try to set things right between my mother and Patti, as well."

"Well, I'm not sure if Doc would really be too crazy about the idea," Marty replied. "I really do feel for you, but there is the concern over the space-time continuum."

"Well, you used time travel to bring Doc back to life," Joe protested. Joe then began to cry, as he added, "Please, Marty, at least talk to him about it. I can't even began to tell you just how badly I miss my mother."

"Dad also saved Mom from falling into the ravine," added Verne. "I think we could try to find a way to convince Dad to help you. I know that, if one of us died, Dad would do anything in his will to bring us back to life."

"Joe is from an alternate reality, though," Jules reminded his brother. "I think Dad would be quite concerned about using the time machine in an alternate reality."

"But I really miss my mother," Joe protested, sobbing. "It's not everyday that I get to meet someone who happens to have a time machine. There must be something your dad can do. My mother's death is leaving a big hole in my heart."

"Yeah, why don't you guys try to consider Joe's feelings," Alex asked, as he held Joe next to him. "I would greatly miss my family, if any of them ever passed away. I may disagree with my parents on many things, and I may sometimes give Mallory a hard time - but I really do love them a lot. I'm very thankful to have a real loving family."

"My parents may sometimes be a little too over-protective," Brantley added, sighing, "but I am their only child. If anything ever happened to my parents - I would miss them greatly, too. As much as I was excited about moving to New York, I really did feel a little sad about leaving my parents."

"Yeah, I hope to one day work at Wall Street," added Alex, "but I really do value my family a lot. In the end, it's a good thing that I decided not to go to Princeton College. So why don't you at least consider Joe's feelings? It's not like you'd be using the time machine for greed. As much as economics may be a huge passion of mine, people sure are a lot more valueable - even if I may sometimes not act that way."

"Well, you guys do have a point," Marty said, as tears welled up in his eyes. "We maybe could talk to Doc about it. I still remember how I felt, when my father died in Hell Valley. It was very devastating."

"Yeah, we maybe could find a way to help Joe," Jules said, nodding. "I didn't mean to make Joe cry. I'm sorry."

"So you guys will help, then?" Joe asked, as he lifted his tear-stained face.

"Of course," Marty said, as he gently squeezed Joe's shoulders. "We'll be happy to help you."

"And next up," the disc jockey from KKHV was saying, "here's Michael J Fox singing You've Got No Place To Go."

Marty walked over to the stereo, as he turned up the volume. Michael's voice softly began to sing.

"You've got no place to go..." Verne began to sing.

"Please, Verne," Jules protested, "just let Michael sing this song, okay?"

"I don't believe this," Joe said, astonished. "This sounds exactly like the version I recorded. It's a major hit in the reality that I came from, except that it's credited to me."

Marty, Alex, and Brantley all stared the Joe - as they were greatly stunned.

"I would love to hear your version, Joe," Verne said, smiling.

"Well, it sounds exactly like what you're hearing now," Joe replied. "This is so shocking. Did you say that Michael wrote this song, too?"

"Yeah, actually he did," Marty said, amazed. "He wrote this song, and he sang and played guitar for it."

"I must admit that it's pretty awesome," Joe replied. "Do you have this song on cassette, anywhere?"

"Yeah, we do, in fact," Marty replied. "We have that soundtrack for Light of Day, and it has many of the songs that you recorded with your band."

"Could I maybe bring a copy back?" Joe asked, smiling.

"And that was You've Got No Place To Go by Michael J Fox," the disc jockey was saying. "Now we'll hear from a local rock band called The Pinheads, with Harmony."

"That's our song," Marty said, smiling. "I'm the lead guitarist and lead singer."

"Did you write the song, too?" asked Joe, smiling. "It's a beautiful song!"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," added Alex. "I have to admit that I am quite old-fashioned, when it comes to gender roles - but I agree that women do need to be treated with respect. Wife battery is just not acceptable, in my book."

"Did you write the song, too?" asked Joe. "Some things we read in the news can be rather distressing. Have you band recorded quite a few albums, now?"

"We have two albums, actually," Marty explained, "and one demo recording. I could give you all some copies to bring back with you, if you'd like."

"Okay, boys," Doc called out, as he entered the room. "Are you all ready for pizza, now?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone here want anything else on your pizza, besides just cheese?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, I like pepperoni on my pizza," replied Alex.

"I'll have pepperoni, too," added Brantley.

"I prefer just cheese," said Joe, "but I'll eat pepperoni, too. I don't like sausage, though."

"All right, then," Doc said, "We'll order a few pizzas with pepperoni, and a few with just cheese on it."

"It sounds great, Doc," Marty said, smiling.

"I still don't think just cheese makes a real pizza," commented Doc, as he left the room.

"I have to agree with Doc," said Alex. "I need pepperoni with my pizza." 


	8. Chapter 8

_July 12, 1987  
5:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Joe was feeling quite nervous, as he and his three counterparts walked up towards Doc. He still had some difficulty getting used to the fact that Doc Brown actually existed in this reality - and that Doc really did, in fact, manage to build a machine that could travel through time. The idea still seemed a bit surreal to him.

"Hey, Doc?" Joe asked, a bit hesitantly. "Could we talk with you for a little bit? It's rather important."

"Sure, we can... uh, whoever you are," Doc replied. "This will be so confusing, keeping the four of you straight. I mean, this is even more confusing than the time Marty and I kept hopping through various universes - and we met all these different versions of ourselves. I mean, three of you are considered fictional characters in this reality."

"I'm Joe Rasnick," Joe replied. "I'm wearing a Def Leppard tee-shirt. I think I'm really the only one here, besides Marty, who listens to heavy metal. Brantley and Alex are more into softer music, I believe."

"Well, I actually enjoy a lot of hard rock," explained Brantley, "but, yeah, I'm not really too big on heavy metal. I am a big pop music lover, too. I have a soft spot for Lionel Ritchie."

"I don't exactly hate rock music," added Alex, "but it's really not my favourite. Anyway, Joe really wanted to talk with you about whether you might be receptive about letting us go back in time - so that we could possibly keep his mother from dying of ovarian cancer. I'm sure he'll be eternally grateful to you for it."

"Yeah, this really means a lot to me, Doc," Joe said, as his eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sure you would do this in a flash, if any of your family or friends passed away. Am I right?"

Doc was silent for a minute, then he said, "Well, I really do feel for you, Joe. Still, there are a few things that we need to take into consideration. First of all, you're really not native to this reality - so there might be some major drawbacks, if we were to take my time machine into the past in your reality to prevent her death. Also, there is the whole space-time continuum that we need to keep into consideration. I'm not certain how long ago it was that your mother passed away, or how long she had ovarian cancer. This can be very riskly stuff, Joe."

"Well, Doc, you did manage to prevent Clara from falling into the ravine," Alex pointed out. "If I am understanding correctly, that was a hundred years back from your present. Granted, I might disagree with Joe on many things - but he is still my friend. As much as I may disagree with my own parents on many things, I am very close to them."

"Right, and it's not like we'll be using the time machine out of greed," Brantley added. "We're talking about human beings, Doc. We're talking about people whose lives are really valuable. I might sometimes get a little bit annoyed with my parents for feeling a bit overprotective - but I understand that they really love me a lot."

"Granted, I did once say that people who have money don't need people," Alex commented, "but that really isn't true at all. I really do value human interaction a lot - and, if I ever become a head executive, I would certainly do my best to be fair to all my employees. Of course, competition is really important, if you ever expect to get anywhere with your life. Economics might be a real passion of mine, but my friends and family are even more important to me. I even gave up going to Princeton College - so that I could live with my family. My sisters might sometimes find me to be a little annoying, but I'm always the big brother they come to when they need help. I love them dearly."

"I understand what you're saying, Doc," Joe said, as he was crying, "but the loss of my mom is leaving a very empty hole in my heart. Can't you at least consider how I feel? She was the one person that I really looked up to. I also feel badly for my sister. She hasn't always had the best relationship with our mom, and she greatly regrets how she hadn't always valued our mother. I really want us to be abe to go back in time, and set things straight."

Brantley held Joe close, as Joe wept on his shoulder. "Yeah, Doc, can't you see how upset Joe is feeling?" Brantley asked, as he rubbed Joes back. "My heart really does go out to him. I reckon all of here have are very close to our own mothers, even if we may sometimes get a little annoyed with her. Still, family is family - or, as my mom always says, kin is kin. Howard Prescott really is not kin at all, but that is beside the point. We're talking about Joe's mother here - the person who raised him up and taught him how to survive in life."

"We could maybe weigh out the pros and cons to this whole idea," suggested Marty. "I mean, I still remember how sad I felt when I found out that my father died in the Hell Valley timeline. I also remember how distressed I felt when you were shot by those Libyan terrorists. It really bothers me to see Joe so upset. Let's at least try to keep that possibility open. Anyway, he was very confused about finding himself in our reality."

"I think we all were," Brantley said, nodding. "I am still stunned to think that my character was played by Michael J Fox. I mean, people have told me that I look just like him - and I've always been real fond of the actor. Heck, I have been a fan of the Foxster ever since the very first season of Family Ties - when I have come to greatly admire Alex P Keaton and his great ambition. At any rate, I strongly believe we owe it to Joe to at least give his earnest request some thought and consideration. Think of how much this means to him."

"Well, all right, boys," Doc said, sighing, "you've all convinced me. First, though, I need to figure out if it was anything I had done that had transported the three of you into our reality. I am hoping it's something I might have inadvertantly caused - or else I worry that someone might be after me. It's really easy to get paranoid over things like this. When you're an inventer like me, it's because best to keep your guard up."

"Thank you, Doc," Joe said, as he lifted up his tear-stained face. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was imposing, but I really miss my mother badly. It really hurts to lose your mother at such a young age, you know. Sometimes, it was rather stressful to try to maintain family harmony - when my sister and our mother were at odds with each other. At least, I know understand why my sister was rather resistent about telling our mother who Benji's father was - and I could even speak to our mother on my sister's behalf. I don't believe I aged too much over the years. I could maybe still pass as my younger self. I really don't see any risk of creating a time paradox there."

"Well, it is not just the possibility of creating a time paradox that's the only concern," Doc said, gently. "There are other facters that we need to keep into consideration - like, could preventing one tragedy from happening cause an even worse tragedy to take place. There is so much one needs to consider, when it comes to time travel."

"Doc is right, Joe," Marty added. "I mean, Doc has given me that same lecture many times. I used to always get very annoyed with him over it - but, now that I'm a little older and more mature, I can understand much better where Doc is coming from. Nonetheless, we are willing to help you. At least try to consider some of the concerns that Doc had expressed, okay? We're not trying to be mean. It's just we need to use precautions, when it comes to time travel."

"Okay, I do understand better where you're coming from," Joe said, sighing. "I'll at least consider the things that you mentioned. I really do miss my mother a lot, though."

"I understand how you feel, Joe," Marty said, as he hugged Joe close to him.

Joe hugged Marty back, as he managed a small smile. Maybe there was hope, after all. He really wasn't just thinking of himself, either. His heart really went out to his beloved sister, too - as well as Benji. 


	9. Chapter 9

_July 12, 1987  
7:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"All right!" Jules and Verne shouted, as they ran into the living room. "Movie time!"

"Now, now, boys," Doc admonished, gently, "let's not get too wild. Why don't you boys head over to the kitchen, and help your mom serve up some dirt? She even put some gummy worms in it this time, which I know you boys love. I will get you boys, when the movie is started."

"Yes, Dad!" the boys replied, as they headed over to the kitchen.

"Why don't you four decide what we should watch tonight?" Doc asked, as he turned towards Marty and the visitors.

"So what movie should we watch first?" asked Marty. "The Secret of My Success or Light of Day? I have to say that I really enjoy both movies a lot. It's so amazing have the main characters from the movies here in the flesh."

Joe and Brantley stared at each other, stunned - then Brantley said, "I suppose I am pretty curious to see how well Michael J Fox had played me in the movie. It will certainly seem like a surreal experience."

"That's just how I felt," replied Marty, "when I watched Back to the Future. It's amazing how well Lea Thompson and Crispin Glover were able to look like my parents did in 1985, although they were both only in their early twenties. My parents would probably be a bit flattered about that, if they ever found out."

"Well, it's easier to make someone look older," Joe pointed out, "than it is to make someone look younger. Although Christopher Lloyd at 47 years old was able to play Doc Brown at 35 years old in 1955. I am somewhat curious to find out how Michael J Fox portrayed me in the movie, but I'm also quite nervous. So how about we watch Brantley's movie first? Maybe we can watch a few episodes of Family Ties, tomorrow."

"I almost envy the three of you," Alex said, sighing. "At least your family isn't the subject of a weekly sitcom. I sometimes get very nervous, as I wonder if what I'm doing is actually being filmed in another universe. Even if I'm sitting on the toilet, I wonder if a whole audience in another universe is watching me take a leak."

"Don't worry, Alex. Family Ties is a very clean sitcom," Brantley pointed out, as he laughed a little bit. "I watch Family Ties almost every week, and the only bathroom scene I remember was the scene where you ran out of the shower with a towel around your waist. That was when Carrie had barged in the bathroom on you."

"Oh, yeah, I still remember that day," Alex said, blushing. "Sometimes I panic a little, though, when I think about some of the crazy things that take place in our household - and I wonder if that incident might end up becoming the subject of that week's episode. For the most part, though, I try to put it out of my mind."

"Well, the last season of Family Ties had Andy at four years old," Marty explained. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe he would have been not even two yet. For some reason, Gary David Goldberg decided to age Andy into a preschooler."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you telling me that," Alex replied, smiling. "You also mentioned that the two of us were very close. Now that Andy is starting to talk, he is starting to look up to me. I really love my sisters a lot, but it's nice to finally have a little brother. Andy seems to be one very precocious child."

"You seem to be very good with kids," Joe said, admiringly. "Just don't make the same mistake with Andy, as you did with Ming. Maybe he doesn't want to become a conservative Republican, like you."

"You know about Ming?" Alex asked, horrified. Then, in a quieter voice, he added, "Don't worry. I'm not going to be forceful on him. I plan to show him that politics can indeed be fun. He loves watching Wall Street Week."

"I remember how my parents used to always tell me that I was obsessed with Wall Street," Brantley said, quietly. "I mean, they thought I should be content with farm life - but it's just not the kind of life that I want."

"The whole family gives me a hard time for watching Wall Street," Alex said, grimacing. "I really love my parents a lot, but I sometimes think they have the wrong priorities. Well, I suppose the world would be a very boring place - if we were all the same. So, are you and Christy still together?"

"We certainly are," Brantley gushed. "It's really amazing how our relationship developed. I can hardly wait for the two of us to get married, and we can have kids together. That will be so awesome!"

"Gee, you're so lucky, Brantley," Alex said, sighing. "I still miss Ellen, sometimes. I hope I'll be able to find a young woman that I can connect with, this fall. I do want to marry and start my own family, someday."

"I'm still a bachelor, myself," Joe commented, as he placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "I would really love to be able to have a family someday, as well. So just hang in there, Alex - and don't lose hope."

"Thank you very much, Joe," Alex replied, warmly. "Well, I suppose we should maybe put the movie on, now. Clara and the kids are probably almost done serving up our dessert. We wouldn't want the kids to hear us talking about, well, you know. Anyway, we might as well just enjoy ourselves. This will be like a little vacation for us."

"That's a good idea," commented Doc, as he went to put the VHS cassette in the VCR. "You wanted to watch The Secret of My Success, right? I'm pretty much in the mood for a light-hearted comedy, myself."

"I really love the theme song," Joe commented. "It has the same name as the movie, and it's by Night Ranger."

"Oh, what do you know?" gasped Brantley. "That so happens to be one of my absolute favourite songs. There are times when I felt almost as if that song was written just for me. I guess I now know why."

"Yeah, Night Ranger is awesome!" agreed Marty. "Although, I must say that Sister Christian is a bit overrated."

"It's just like some people who only know Led Zeppelin for Stairway to Heaven," commented Joe. "Too many do fail to realize that Led Zeppelin has covered a wide variety of styles, you know."

"I see what you mean, Joe," replied Marty. "I was a big fan of Led Zeppelin, when I was a little boy. Some of their songs even move me. Like Over the Hills and Far Away will often make me cry, although I'm not sure why."

"Yeah, that song really moves me, too," agreed Joe. "It's a very moving song, while it rocks at the same time."

"You both cry at Over the Hills and Far Away?" Brantley asked, aghast. "I think it's a very happy song. It's a song that I really like to play my air guitar to, you know. My favourite, though, is Nobody's Fault But Mine."

"Are you about ready to start the movie?" asked Clara, as she walked into the living room with the boys.

Doc pressed play on the VCR, as Jules and Verne passed out bowls of dirt to everyone. Marty smiled to himself, just as the movie started to play. He wondered how Brantley was feeling. 


	10. Chapter 10

_July 13, 1987  
9:30 AM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"All right, you guys," called out an older masculine voice, as Alex was waking up. In his half-asleep state, he was very confused about who that voice belonged to. It certainly didn't belong to anyone in his family. "Clara's making some French toast for breakfast, along with some bacon. I really don't think you want to miss breakfast! Clara is a very wonderful cook, take it from me. It's been over almost ten years now."

"Oh, where am I?" mumbled Alex, as he stretched his arms. "Who are you, and who is Clara? I guess I'm really not at home, am I? So how did I end up here, anyway?"

"You're at Doc's house," replied a voice that sounded very similar to his own. "I'm Marty McFly, remember? You came into this world, along with Brantley Foster and Joe Rasnick. Doc is trying to find a way to send you all back home. You all know Doc and I from a movie called Back to the Future."

"You mean this really did happen?" called out another similar voice, horrified. "I was hoping that this whole thing was just a really horrible nightmare. I still can't get used to the fact that I just watched myself in a movie last night. If I ever do get back home, nobody will believe that this actually happened to me."

"At least _you_ were in a light comedy," retorted Joe. "The movie that _I_ was the protagonist in centred around my troubled relationship with my sister - and dealing with the death of our mother. I can't believe that our family's trials was actually the subject of a movie. This is so mortifying!"

"Why don't you both just shut up?" snapped Alex, as he turned to glare at Brantley and Joe. After seeing the pained expressions on their faces, Alex suddenly felt bad. "Look, you two, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You do sound quite silly, though, to be arguing over who was more mortified in a movie. Finding out that I was the subject of a family sitcom was a bit unsettling for me, too, but I eventually got over it."

"I guess you're right," Brantley said, quietly. "I must admit that it's very nice to meet you in the flesh, Alex. I tend to be a relatively religious viewer of Family Ties, because I was always such a big fan of yours. I suppose we should stop snapping at each other. We're all going through the same situation, you know."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Brantley," Joe added, blinking back tears. "It's just the loss of my mother is a really sore spot with me. Granted, my relationship with her was not as strained as my sister's was - but it's so stressful to have always played referree between Patty and Mom, all in the name of family peace and harmony. I really have to say that I find myself envying your family. I know you do sometimes fight with your sisters, but you guys also come through for each other, when the going gets rough. Patti and I hadn't always had the best relationship."

"Well, imagine how it feels to be an only child," countered Brantley. "There have been a lot of times that I wished I could have a brother or a sister. My parents doted on me a lot, which was really nice - but they were also rather over-protective of me. They had major reservations about me taking off for the big city."

"I wonder how well my own parents will take to me leaving for New York," replied Alex, sighing, "when I finally end up getting a position at Wall Street. As much as I really hate to admit it myself, well, as far as your parents are concerned - you always will be their child. I guess it is just a parent thing, you know. I mean, they were the ones to have raised you - and they were the ones to have watched you gradually grow up. I suppose I could imagine how it feels to know that the little child that you raised is, well, no longer your little child."

"Patti always did have such a hard time with it," Joe said, sighing. "I think she had grown really resentful of the fact that mom could not accept that she is no longer a little girl. Now, keep in mind that Patti is my _older_ sister - yet I was always the one to try to remain mature about the whole thing. I always was very fond of both Mom and Patti, and it just bothered me to see there being so much strife between them. I always felt quite helpless, as I really wanted nothing less than to have peace and harmony within the family."

"I guess I'm in a very unique situation," Marty chimed in. "I mean, I actually have two sets of memories of growing up with my family. In the old timeline, our family was very dysfunctional. My mother would blow hot and cold, while I often got frustrated with my father for not having the courage to stand up to Biff. There were even times when my mother became verbally abusive, and she would say all kinds of nasty things to me."

"That sounds so horrible," Joe said, sympathetically. "I guess the very problem with Patti, was that she maybe felt that our mother thought badly of her - but I guess she was quite afraid of making things worse, if she told Mom who Benji's father was. Sadly, there were a lot of people who thought ill of my sister - and she did not want people to say that she was one responsible for stripping Mom away from her faith."

"Yeah, I actually cried when I first watched that scene," Marty blurted. Marty blushed, as he added, "Anyway, about my own family, my parents were much more loving and supportive in the new timeline - and, fortunately, the memories of the new timeline does overrule that of the timeline. Still, it can be so confusing to think about my childhood - and think that there are two mes who had merge, shortly after my initial trip back from 1955."

"I regret to say that I sometimes do take my parents for granted," Alex commented, as tears came to his eyes. "Very rather do I ever feel that I don't love my parents, but I'm still afraid that I don't always appreciate them like I really should. I mean, I still feel so bad about the time that I pretended to be my father - so that I could invest in the stock market. My parents were so disappointed in me, and just the very knowledge that they were disappointed in me was deeply upsetting to me. I actually cried myself to sleep that night, but I knew I had nobody to blame but myself. I convinced myself that I was doing them a little favour. but I was really being selfish."

"Well, nobody is perfect, Alex," Brantley said, sympathetically. "Money in itself is not evil, but it can be really easy to get caught up in the game of greed. As the head executive of Penrose Corporation, I make really sure that I see to it that our business stays stong, and that it doesn't get downsized. I'm so glad that I'm not really related to Howard Prescott - even though I do have to begrudgingly give him credit for the fact that I was even able to get my foot in the door. Still, he really is not the kind of person you want on your side."

"So what about Vera?" asked Alex, with curiosity. "Is he still dating Fred Melrose? Speaking of which, I am curious as to how you've promoted him, exactly."

"Well," Brantley replied, "Fred and Vera are making plans to get married. Vera is certainly much happier with Fred, than he ever was Howard. He is now working for me as the assistent manager. All of the employees, whether they work in the mailroom or as an executive, all seem to be very happy and content."

"Hey, you guys," called Doc, as he poked his head in the room, "breakfast is almost ready. Why don't all of you get washed up - and then we can eat, before the French toast gets cold."

"All right, Doc," everyone called out, simultaneously.

The smell of French toast and bacon was making Alex feel so hungry. He smiled to himself, as he headed downstairs.  



	11. Chapter 11

_July 13, 1987  
12:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"You're going to try your hand at making stuffed shells, Marty?" Joe asked, as Marty and the visitors were all in the kitchen. "It looks a little bit complex, you know."

"Yeah, I might as well," replied Marty. "One thing I will miss about living at home, is my mom's cooking. I still can hardly believe that Jennifer and I are about to take the next step. Even though we plan to stay in Hill Valley, my parents are taking it a little hard. I'm trying to be understanding, though."

"It is natural for parents to feel that way," Brantley commented. "Being as you're the youngest child, it's probably the empty nest syndrome setting in. Of course, I was an only child - so my parents make a federal issue out of me moving to New York."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Marty was a little startled. As he looked up at the clock, he figured this his girlfriend must have showed up.

"It must be Jennifer," Marty said. "Can one of you get the door, please? I am rather busy preparing these stuffed shells. I want them to be just right."

"I'll grab the door," offered Alex, as he made his way to the front door. However, it was not Jennifer who showed up. Alex swallowed a bit, nervously.

"Marty!" exclaimed a middle-aged woman. "What are you doing in that outfit?" As she saw three other people who looked like Marty, her eyes grew wide with shock. "Good merciful heavens!" she exclaimed. "Why do I see four Martys here?"

"Oh, hi, ma'am," Brantley greeted, as he glanced up. "You must be Mrs. McFly, right? My name is Brantley Klein. It was my brother, Alex, who opened the door - and this is my other brother, Joe, sitting at the table with me. The three of us are triplets."

"Did you just say your name was Brantley Klein?" Lorraine asked, stunned. "Would you, by any chance, happen to be related to someone named Calvin Klein? I mean, not the fashion designer - but someone who happens to share his name."

"Yes, he's our dad," Alex explained, as he recalled a particular scene in the film. "We decided to stop here and visit our uncle - actually, our granduncle."

"Wow!" Lorraine gasped. "You all look just like Marty. For a few years now, I thought that our son looked a little like Calvin Klein - the guy that we knew briefly in 1955. I can't believe that you all look just like him, though. Are you all nineteen?"

"Actually, we're a little bit older," Alex explained. "We're 22 years old."

"You know, we never did see Calvin again," Lorraine said, sighing. "I remember that he was a member of the coast guard. So how has he been doing, these days? I wish he could at least have written. He was even partially responsible for bringing George and I together. We fell in love at The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance."

"Well, uh, he..." Alex started to say. He was at a loss of what he should say.

"He died of cancer last year," Joe replied. "In fact, we're still mourning his death. We decided to visit our granduncle - because I knew he really missed our dad, too."

"Aw, I'm very sorry to hear that," Lorraine said, as tears filled her eyes. "Calvin only stayed for about as week or so, but both George and I grew so fond of him within the short time that he was in town. Well, I offer my condolences to you. I must've been a great loss to you."

"I miss him a lot," Joe said, beginning to cry. "The last couple of years had been very rough for us. His relationship with our sister, Patti, was a bit strained. When Patti had been raped a few years ago, she refused to tell our dad who her son's father was. It had created a lot of friction in our family."

"I'm terribly sorry," Lorraine replied, sympathetically. "I hope the two of them were able to make up, before your father passed away."

"Yes, they did make up," Alex said, a little briskly. "Her son's name was Andrew, and she did not want to tell our father who Andy's mother was - because, well, our father was quite a religious man. She was afraid Dad wouldn't believe her, if she told him it was the pastor from our church who raped her."

"Oh, well, that is a shame," Lorraine replied, shaking her head. "Well, it is great that they were able to make peace with each other. Anyway, Marty, I just came over to let you that your father and I won't be able to attend your concert tonight. We have an important meeting that we need to attend. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Mom!" replied Marty, as he went over to hug his mother.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Once again, Alex went to answer it. It was a group of three young men, who were dressed up as bit like rock stars.

"Well, hello, Marty," said the tall blond boy. "Why are you dressed up so..." He then glanced into the kitchen, and his eyes went wide. "How can there be four of you?"

"Zach!" gasped Marty. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we'd come over to practice for our concert tonight," Zach explained. "Are these your cousins? They look so much like you?"

"I wonder if we might be distantly related to the Kleins," Lorraine said, as she looked up. "These are actually nephews of Dr. Brown."

"My name is Alex Klein," Alex explained, "and Brantley and Joe are my brothers. We are all triplets. We're 22 years old."

"It's great to meet you guys," Zach said, warmly. "I'm the bass guitarist in Marty's band, The Pinheads. This is Joey Landvatter, who plays the keyboards - and this is Billy Winterson, who is our drummer."

"Pleased to meet you all," Joe said, warmly. "I play lead guitar in a rock band, too."

"Why don't you come join us tonight, then?" Zach said, invitingly. "You could play a few numbers, too. Just tell us what riff the song you're playing is in, and the rest of us will try to keep up."

"Thank you so much," Joe replied, smiling. "I feel so honoured to be able to play with Marty's band. By the way, why did you call yourselves The Pinheads?"

"It's because that's what Mr. Strickland called us," Zach explained. "Initially, we were going to call ourselves The Slackers - as that seems to be his favourite word to throw around. However, we decided it may just be asking for trouble - so, instead, we went with the name he called us, when we were late arriving to school one morning."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he stepped into the house. "What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton are you all doing here?"

"I just stopped here," Lorraine explained, "to wish my son good luck on his concert, but that my husband and I would not be able to attend tonight. By the way, I am so sorry about the loss of your nephew. Calvin Klein was such a nice young man."

"Thanks, Lorraine," Doc said, with a bit of uneasiness. Turning to the members of Marty's band, he asked, "What about you guys?"

"We decided to practice with Marty," Zach explained. "You do have a huge amplifier here - and we knew Marty would be here, so we decided to surprise him a little. It's nice meeting your nephews. Can it be possible that Marty might be distantly related to you? They sure do bear a striking resemblance to him."

"I think the resemblance comes from the other side of Calvin's family," Doc replied, a little perturbed. "Why don't you boys head down to the basement. I really need to talk with Marty and my nephews, first."

"I guess I'll be out of here," Lorraine replied. "I wasn't planning to stay long."

"Good bye, Mom!" Marty called, as Lorraine turned to leave. "I'll call you tonight." 


	12. Chapter 12

_July 13, 1987  
12:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"So what is the meaning of this?" Doc asked, sternly. "Marty, I would have expected you to know better than to let guests inside the house at a time like this. It was a bit risky, you know. I mean, that was a very close call."

"I'm really sorry, Doc," Marty said, blushing. "It's just that I was really expecting it to be Jennifer, and I was rather busy with preparing stuffed shells - so I just asked Alex to answer the door. I wasn't expecting my mother or my buddies to arrive."

"I was the one to come up with the idea that we were Calvin Klein's children," added Brantley, "although, it was Joe here who had this bright idea that Calvin Klein should be dead. I understand that he lost his own mother, but that was still real tacky."

"Say, Joe," Marty asked, a bit perturbed, "did you really think that it was necessary to tell my mom that Calvin Klein had _died_? I believe you caused her a little bit of grief! I believe that was a really thoughtless thing to do."

"Yeah, Joe, you could've told her something else," Alex added, rolling his eyes. "You could've said that he had some business to attend to, so he couldn't make it."

"What's wrong with saying that Calvin Klein is dead?" Joe asked, a bit defensively. "I mean, it's not like Calvin Klein was a _real_ person - and I just figured that it was a good reason for why he wasn't here with us? Why is that such a big deal?"

"He was real to _my parents_!" Marty snapped. "Just because you're still grieving over the death of your mother, it doesn't give you the right to be so insensitive."

"It's not like she would've seen him again anyway, right?" Joe retorted. "Why are all of you getting on my case like this? Just lay off, okay?"

"Please stop fighting, all of you!" Doc said, firmly. "Marty, have you forgotten that the members of your band are downstairs in the basement? I guess I can't really be mad at you guys. I guess I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Joe," Marty said, quietly, as he saw that there were tears in Joe's eyes. "I guess I'm just a little tense right now. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I guess I was careless, Marty," Joe said, softly. "I'm sorry." Then, turning to Doc, he added, "Hey, Doc, Zach already did promise to let me perform a few tunes with them on the stage tonight. I really want to do this, Doc, please?"

"All right, I guess you can," Doc said, sighing. "You can just introduce yourself as Joe Klein, Marty's cousin. The rest of us could come along, too - and we will just try to be as discrete as we can. I guess we shouldn't just keep your band waiting. I'll be inside my lab, in case any of you need anything."

"We will, Doc," Marty replied, just as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it this time," Doc said, as he made his way to the kitchen. After about thirty seconds he called out, "All right, boys! It's Jennifer!"

Marty ran into the kitchen to greet Jennifer, as the others followed him.

oooooooooo

"So, Joe, how long have you been a musician?" Billy asked, with curiosity.

"I was about sixteen years old," Joe replied, "when my sister and I formed this band with a couple of our friends. I'm two years younger than Patti, and we sometimes do had creative differences. Still, we were able to make some great music together. I'm the lead guitarist in our band, and Patti sings the lead vocals. I did sing the harmony vocals for a few songs, though."

"I've been friends with Marty my whole life," Zach explained, "and we were fourteen, when Billy and Joey joined our band. We really do hope to become discovered in the near future, and our local radio station does play our music a lot?"

"You mean KKHV?" asked Joe. "We listened to that station, yesterday. It is a really great station, and I believe you guys are awesome. My sister always had dreams of super-stardom - while, for me, it was always just about the music. Of course, fame would be really nice - but it's really not the important thing."

"I really do value substance over style," Joey commented. "Granted, there really is nothing wrong with wanting to be rich and famous - but I really hate how there are people who will cheat their way into the entertainment industry. There are several people who will flaunt their beauty, while they have the vocals dubbed by someone else - usually someone who is less attractive but has a great voice."

"I hate it when that happens," Joe said, grimacing. "The question I have is why some people let themselves be used by that. Anyway, thank you all for letting me perform a few tunes with you guys tonight."

"Hey, that's no problem," Marty replied, warmly. "You are our friend, and I just felt that we should do something nice for you."

"Joe, are you dating anyone right now?" Jennifer asked, smiling. "What about your sister? I must say that, from what I've heard, the two of you are very talented."

"No, I don't have a serious girlfriend, yet," replied Joe. "I hope to, one day, be able to meet a nice girl like you. My sister is engaged to a boy named Brent, though. As much as I am happy for my sister, I can't help but feel a little jealous of her."

"Well, join the club," Alex said, smiling. "I really miss my old girlfriend a lot. I really do hope that, sometime this fall, I can meet someone else to click with."

"I'm the only one out of us to have a girlfriend," Brantley commented. "I really have high hopes for my brothers, though. You must be optimistic, you know."

"Well, I'm not going to lose sleep over it," Joe said, smiling. "At least, I still have my music to keep me occupied. It would be great to have some romance in my life, but it's not everything, you know."

"That's just what Doc used to say about science," Marty pointed out, "before he met Clara. I guess I'm really not one to talk, as I have Jennifer."

"Sometimes, I think Marty likes his music more than he likes me," Jennifer teased.

"Now, Jennifer, you know that is not true," Marty protested, as he leaned over to kiss Jennifer. "You really are the girl of my dreams, and we _will_ get married."

"I'm just teasing you, Marty," Jennifer said, laughing. "You're certainly very talented, though. I'm pretty confident that you'll get discovered, someday."

"What about you two?" Zach asked Alex and Brantley. "Are you into music any?"

"I like listening to music," replied Brantley, "but I don't play an instrument. I did take piano lessons a bit, when I was younger - but I never really got into it. For me, I just like to crank up the tunes and chill out."

"I love music," Alex added, "but I am not all too big on rock and roll. My preferences lean towards the pre-rock styles. I do enjoy jazz, blues, and swing. I also appreciate classical music, and I even like polkas - which not too many seem to like."

"I like polkas some of the time," Brantley replied. "It's nice for dances and stuff. The music is nice and peppy. I wouldn't listen to it all the time, though."

"I can't stand polkas," Joe said, grimacing. "No offence, but I just find that style to be very annoying. About the only thing I fing worse than polkas, is opera."

"I can tolerate polkas," Marty commented, "but it's not something I could really listen to all the time. It's not the worst style I've heard, though."

"Well, anyway," said Zach, "why don't we get back to jamming? Joe, you could teach us a few songs. Then we'll be prepared for tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea," Marty said, smiling. "I really would like to hear some of your songs, Joe. How about Mother Angel? You could maybe play that song for us, as that song appears to have sentimental value for you."

"All right, then," Joe said, as he reached for the guitar. "Let's rock and roll, then!" 


	13. Chapter 13

_July 13, 1987  
6:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Brantley and Alex were sitting with the Brown family in the Hill Valley Amphitheatre, as Marty and The Pinheads were scheduled to perform that night.

"Hello, everyone," Marty called out, cheerfully. "I'm Marty McFly, and these are the members of The Pinheads. Zach Nelson is on the bass guitar, Joey Landvatter is on the keyboards, and Billy Winterson is on the drums. Are you boys and girls ready to rock?"

The audience had cheered, as the members of The Pinheads began to tune up their instruments.

"We're going to open up the show with our new song," Marty continued. 'It's called I'm An Adult Now. Now, this is no relation to the song of the same title by The Persuit of Happiness. We have been out of high school for over a year, now - and Jennifer and I are about to take our next big step in life."

It did seem a little strange to Brantley to think that Marty graduated high school over a year ago. After all, in the blockbuster movie, he was only seventeen years old. He was a liittle shocked, though, to see that Marty and Jennifer were still together. After all, it seemed a bit rare for people to find their true love in high school. Then again, that was the case with George and Lorraine.

"Our next song is a power ballad," Marty said, as the cheering from the audience had died down. "No doubt you've been hearing this song on KKHV for a few months now. It's called Harmony. If we all could learn to live with harmony with one another, this world would be a much better place to live in."

The audience then cheered loudly, as The Pinheads began to perform. Brantley found himself tapping his foot to the beat. He began to wish that Marty McFly wasn't just a fictional character in the reality that he came from.

"Are you boys and girls ready for something heavy?" Marty called out, cheerfully. As the audience burst out into cheers, Marty continued, "This is a song from our latest album. It's called World Citizen."

Brantley was impressed, as The Pinheads began to play. He had to wonder how Alex might feel about that song. From what Brantley could make out, the song denounced nationalism and patriotism in favour of internationalism and cosmopolitanism. It had a good message to it, but Brantley autom,atically thought of a few people who might denounce that song as shamelessly 'unpatriotic' and 'unAmerican'.

The next few songs that The Pinheads have performed had been much lighter in lyrical content, taking on a decidedly less political slant. Then the band had played a very beautiful ballad entitled Jennifer - which was, of course, dedicated to Marty's girlfriend and future wife. Brantley was amazed by some of the stories that Marty had told him about having adventures with his son as a teenager.

"Now, this next song is a remake of an old classic by Chuck Berry," Marty called out, "called Johnny B Goode." Then, as the audience cheered, The Pinheads launched out into a rocking version of the classic '50s tune.

Brantley immediately remembered the Johnny B Goode scene from the movie. He was a little disappointed to discover that Michael J Fox didn't sing that song.

"Now here's a song dedicated to my favourite actor, Michael J Fox," called out Marty, as the audience erupted into cheers. "It's called Foxy Boy. I understand that Michael doesn't want to hear it - but he really _is_ a fox."

Brantley and Alex smiled at each other, as the song began to play. It was a nice and catchy tune about how wonderful Michael J Fox was.

"I hope you've enjoyed the show that we put on for you," Marty announced. "I would like to now present you a guest appearance by my cousin, Joe Klein."

The audience cheered, as Joe stepped onto the stage. Everyone was probably rather stunned by how much "Joe Klein" bore a striking resemblance to Marty McFly!

"All right, ladies and gentleman," Joe called out. "My name is Joe Klein. I would like to start out by playing Mother Angel, which is a song that has great sentimental value to me. I hope you all enjoy it."

Brantley smiled to himself, as suspected that Joe wrote that song in dedication to his mother, who had died. He realized that Joe even got a little chocked up, as he sang that song. Tears suddenly filled Brantley's eyes. He then glanced over at Alex - and he noticed that there were tears in his eyes, too.

"The next song will be a little more hard rocking," Joe announced. "This next song is called Heaven Never Knows. Are you ladies and gentleman ready to rock?"

The audience cheered, as Joe and The Pinheads launched into the next tune. It was a little remniscent to Black Dog by Led Zeppelin. Brantley recalled the movie, Light of Day - and he started to wish Joe Rasnick existed in his reality, too. Marty McFly and Joe Rasnick were two talented musicians this he reality would never see.

"How about a rock anthem?" Joe asked, pumping up the audience. "The next song is entitled Rock and Roll Still Lives On. Are you guys all ready?"

Brantley started to think of what a great touring team Joe Rasnick and Marty McFly would make. It just happened to be a real shame that they were from two different realities. He glanced over at Alex, and even Alex seemed to be enjoying himself.

oooooooooo

"You were really awesome, Joe," Zach said, impressed. "Maybe you and your cousin should go on a tour sometime."

"Yeah, Joe," added Billy, "you are just as talented as your cousin is. Maybe we could go on a concert tour with you and your band, someday."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Joe gushed, blushing. If only this ever could happen. It was a shame that he and Marty McFly were from two different realities.

"You both were awesome!" gushed Brantley, as he and Alex ran behind stage.

"You both do have such amazing talent," Alex added, smiling. "I'm not as much into rock music as you two are, but even I could recognize the talent you both had."

"Thank you, Brantley and Alex," Joe replied, nervously. "I must say that it felt great to be able to perform with our cousin's band. It is a real shame that our sister could not be with us - but, she, uh, she had some other commitments to keep."

"Well, tell your sister that we said hello," Zach said, smiling. "I think you're a great vocalist, too. Maybe you should do some more lead vocals in your band."

"I'll see if my sister is receptive to that," Joe said, smiling. He wished he could have played You've Got No Place To Go - but, in this reality, it was known as a Michael J Fox tune. It was somewhat freaky to think that his actor counterpart wrote the same song as him. Especially if the song even ended up sounding the same.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream, now?" Joey suggested. "We could all go for a nice treat, you know."

"And Mr. Strickland said that we didn't have a chance," Marty said, snickering. "It really goes to show how much he knows!"

"Forget about Strickland," Zach replied. "One day, we will become _so_ famous, that he will _really_ have to eat crow. Besides, how old is that dude, anyway?"

"He is 79 years old," Marty replied, remembering that he actually met Strickland at seventeen in the year 1925. "Definitely too old to appreciate rock and roll."

Joe swallowed deeply, as he followed the rest of the gang off the stage. He suddenly realized that he wouldn't be able to discuss this with anyone back home. He wouldn't be able to explain that he actually performed with Marty McFly! 


	14. Chapter 14

\_July 13, 1987  
11:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"So, how did your night out with the boys go?" Doc asked, as Alex and the rest of the gang returned. "I thought it was a little risky letting all four of you run around town."

"Thank you for letting us go out for awhile, Doc," Alex said, smiling. "No offence, but I was getting a little bit bored. It was also very nice being able to see a little more of Hill Valley. Marty and Joe are both very talented musicians, and I'm not even too big on rock music. So, have you found a way to send us back home, yet?"

"I think I figured out what happened," Doc replied, "but I need to tweak a few things first. Anyway, I think the four of you should be heading off to bed. I will probably be able to send you home sometime tomorrow morning."

"I really will miss all of you,," Marty said, a bit sadly. "It's great getting to meet all of you, and to be able to spend time with you. It's a great shame that we all live in four different dimensions. If that wasn't such a huge problem, we could have a double bill tour with The Pinheads and The Barbusters."

"That would be quite the concert to attend," Brantley gushed. "While I am still rather creeped out by the idea of being the subject of a movie, I really also say that it was so great getting to meet all of you. You are all very wonderful people."

"I think you are quite friendly yourself," Joe said, smiling. "Actually, I realized that I do have some Barbusters tapes with me - and I even have the maxi-single with my song, You've Got No Place To Go, on it."

"Why don't we listen to that one?" suggested Alex. "It's such a beautiful song, and I could maybe dedicate that song to my next girlfriend."

"All right, then," replied Joe, as he walked to the stereo. "It really doesn't sound too different from the Michael J Fox version, if at all."

"Let's listen and compare," Marty said, smiling. "I could make some copies of those tapes done professional style. I wouldn't exactly be able to play them for too many people - but I'll just tell them your band recorded under the name, The Barbusters, as a joke. I think my buddies will be able to buy it."

"That might be a little too risky," Joe said, quietly. "I have a better idea. Why not use the name, The Ballbusters, instead? That was our original choice, you know."

"All right, then," Marty said, smiling. "I could make about thirty copies of them, and give each of you ten. Say, Alex, do you think Mallory may like them?"

"I think she will," Alex said, smiling. "I owe her a little gift, anyway. I'll just explain to her that The Ballbusters are some friends of mine. I wonder if she might think it's my voice on there. I mean, I know Patti's the lead singer - but you did say that you sang the harmony vocals on a few songs."

"Right," Joe replied, "and don't say anything to her about my single, You've Got No Place To Go. I bet she'll just think that it's Michael J Fox."

"Speaking of which," Marty said, "I'll go pop the tape in right now."

Alex smiled as himself, as the song started to play. It appeared that Joe really wasn't kidding about his version sounding the same as that of Michael J Fox.

"Hey, Alex," Brantley asked, smiling, "is your sister, Jennifer, still in a band called The Permanent Waves? Why did you decide to manage her band?"

"I really was impressed with the talent they had," Alex said, blushing. "I guess I just got a little carried away. I still feel so terrible over nearly destroying their success. I did promise her, though, that I would continue to support her career - and, to prove it to you, I even have the tapes on me. Her band did manage to record two albums, so far. If her band gets discovered, I'll back her up all the way. Anyway, I know she would do the same for me - when I manage to climb the corporate ladder."

"Yeah, I guess we really are more business-oriented," Brantley said, laughing. "It is just that, when I watched that episode, I was so surprised with you. Well, I suppose Joe and Marty are cut out for the music industry - while you and I just happen to be more cut out for the executive business."

"I have to say I envy you a little bit," Alex said, with a little more. "Then again, you are a little older than I am. I guess I should just hold on to my dreams, right?"

"Hey, Alex, why don't we listen to some of your sister's music?" Marty suggested. "I guess we all have dreams of being successful. It's just that Joe and I are really into music, while you and Brantley have dreams of being a huge executive. If anything, the two of you are more like my brother, Dave - in the current timeline, of course."

"Oh, goodness! I did not even think of that!" exclaimed Alex, as he went to pop in a tape by The Permanent Waves. "Maybe it's because he had such a minor part in the movie. Well, I guess the one thing you and I have in common - is that we have yet to reach success, while Joe and Brantley both managed to achieve their goals."

"It was actually Patti's dream to be successful," Joe explained. "I mean, I do enjoy the fact that we became successful - but that was never the important thing to me. By the way, your sister's band is awesome!"

"Yeah, thanks," Alex replied, nervously. "It's such a shame they couldn't be here, too. Of course, I will never be able to tell anyone at home about this. I know how Doc felt, after he sent Marty back home in 1955. I don't want people to think that there is something wrong with me, though."

"I wonder if we'll ever be able to meet like this, again," Brantley said, sighing. "I wish I had something for you all to remember me by. I don't really know of any musician types, though. It'll be so strange to have tapes by three fictional bands, as far as our dimension is concerned. I guess Joe and I are in the same boat as you're in, Alex."

"I guess you're right, Brantley," Alex said, sighing. "Marty is so lucky, though. He has Doc and a few others to discuss this with. We really don't have anyone."

"So, Joe," Marty asked, quietly, "are you still going to want to go back in time to prevent your mother's death?"

"You know, I have been thinking about this all day," Joe replied. "I had a vision from my mother earlier this afternoon. I guess it is best to not risk it. It really pains me to say this, because I miss my mother so much. Still, my mother managed to convince me to just let her rest in peace. So I guess it's best to leave the past behind, and we should just look towards the future. So that's that."

"This must be a really hard decision for you to make, Joe," Alex said, softly. "There's no telling what I would do, if I ever lost my parents. Well, I'm so glad you were able to make peace with her passing - and move on. I can imagine that must be tough."

"Having had to deal with the death of my father in that Hell Valley world," Marty said, gently, "I really do know the feeling of losing a loved one. Also, I did nearly lose Doc a few times. I really do feel for you, Joe."

"Thanks for the support, everyone," Joe said, smiling. "It was a hard decision for me to make, but my mother managed to convince me that this was the right thing to do."

"Maybe we should all head off to bed, now," suggested Brantley. "I'm feeling really tired. As nice as it was to spend time with all of you, it'll be nice to be back home."

"That's a good idea," Alex replied. "Maybe Clara will back us a nice breakfast, again. She really is such a good cook."

"She certainly is," agreed Marty. "Maybe I'll dream some pleasant dreams about my lovely Jennifer, tonight!"

Everyone laughed, as they headed off to bed. Alex began to think about how much he would really miss his family, once he had a position at Wall Street. He also hoped that he would find a girlfriend this fall. 


	15. Chapter 15

_July 14, 1987  
9:30 AM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"How would you boys like some pancakes with apple syrup?" Clara asked, smiling.

"That sounds great," Alex replied. "I must say that I really do love your apple syrup a lot. You know, I really miss all of you - once we all return home."

"I always love having breakfast with you guys," commented Jennifer. "I think maple syrup can be a little too filling, so I sometimes prefer the fruity varieties."

"It's really great that you all love my cooking," Clara replied. "Being a product of the 19th Century myself, I'm still a bit in disbelief that we actually have three characters in the kitchen with me that are played by this Michael J Fox."

"I think you mean four characters," Alex corrected, smiling. "Marty McFly is a Michael J Fox character if the dimensions that we come from, too."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Clara muttered. "What about me? Am I in this movie, too? If so, that would be very unsettling."

"Well, they've been talking about filming a sequel," commented Joe, "and you look a little like Mary Steenburgen. So, if you end up being in the sequel - I would hazard a guess that your role might be played by Mary Steenburgen."

"Mary Steenburgen," muttered Clara. "I guess I'll have to learn a little bit about her. At any rate, I'm so glad that you all like my cooking."

"I'm so glad you all like our band's music," Joe added. "I really would like to be able to do some more lead vocals - but, unfortunately, it seems like many prefer to hear my sister sing. Well, I guess I should try to be happy for my sister."

"What do you all think of my singing style?" asked Marty. "I'm happy that your song, I've Got No Place To Go, at least became a big hit. I can hardly believe your version sounds exactly like that of Michael J Fox. I almost think you're lucky."

"I do admire Michael J Fox," Joe said, quietly, "but I should also admit that this freaks me out a bit. After all, I am _not_ Michael J Fox! I am Joe Rasnick!"

"Come on, Joe," Brantley asked, laughing, "don't you ever wish you could be Michael J Fox? There were certainly times when I wished I was him, you know. People often will comment about how I look so much like him, you know."

"There are times when I wish I was you, Brantley," Alex said, smiling. "I mean, it is not too often that someone makes it from the mailroom to the boardroom within two weeks. I mean, I would like to be a head executive someday, too. It'll be nice to be able to make a name for myself, one of these days."

"Yeah, and I sometimes envy you, Joe," added Marty. "I really hope that our band will, sometime soon, be able to find the same success as your band did. Someday, Strickland will come to regret how he said that our band didn't have a chance."

"As I said, I love Michael J Fox," commented Joe. "It just that it's unsettling to think I actually wrote the same song that he did, because he actually had a part in forming my character. I have nothing against the man, but it just gives me the creeps. Even Christopher Lloyd didn't have a part in making Doc as intelligent as he was."

"At least Michael actually sang and played guitar for your roles in your movie," Marty was quick to point out. "It was some guy named Mark Campbell who actually dubbed my voice in Back to the Future. I don't understand why Michael couldn't sing it."

"You're a better singer than Michael," Brantley pointed out. "That's probably why they had Mark Campbell dub the vocals for your Johnny B Goode performance."

"Brantley!" Joe gasped, horrified. "Did you actually imply that Marty is a better singer than me? Our versions of You've Got No Place To Go are identical, after all."

"Sorry, Joe, I didn't mean it that way," Brantley said, quietly. "I just think your styles are a little bit different. Your singing voice is more cut out for soft rock, you know."

"Sometimes, I really do miss the 19th Century," Clara said, sighing. "I wonder what Michael J Fox himself would say, if he saw this."

"It depends on which version of Michael J Fox you mean," Marty commented, quietly.

"How about the version of Michael J Fox who _didn't_ perform my song?" muttered Joe. "Sorry, I guess I'm making a big deal over nothing, aren't I?"

"You should be flattered, Joe," Marty insisted. "I still wish Michael performed Johnny B Goode in the movie, for real. I guess it's because I am really not familiar with this Mark Campbell, whoever he is."

"I never heard of Claudia Wells before," pointed out Jennifer. "I guess she never did make it famous in our dimension, because Back to the Future was never filmed. In a few ways, I find myself envying all of you. Some did comment that I look a little like Elisabeth Shue, but I don't think we look too much alike. Her hair is a bit redder."

"I think you look cuter, anyway," Brantley said, smiling. "I really wish Claudia acted in a few other movies. I thought there was real chemistry between the two of you."

"I still remember when Marty and I first met," Jennifer said, a bit dreamily. "As soon as the two of us were paired up for a school project, I knew we really were a match made in heaven. I remember how I used to be so shy around him."

"You guys are making me feel a little jealous," Alex said, sighing. "When Ellen and I first met, our relationship was a bit more combative. It was like, when the two of us fell for each other, is was a case of 'opposites attract'. This may explain why I'm so different from most of my friends. If more of my friends were like me, we would be feeling the need to compete all the time. Know what I mean."

"I guess I understand, somewhat," Marty said, smiling. "You may be a bit outspoken and opinionated some of the time, but you are a very caring and kind individual."

"My situation with Christy seemed a bit similar," Brantley added. "She might not be the easiest person to get along with, but she does have a soft side. Anyway, since I became the head executive of Penrose, she has relaxed considerably."

"I wish you and Christy the best of luck," Marty said, smiling. "Do the two of you plan to have a lot of kids? It would be very neat if your son was born at the same time as ours. Would you name him Brantley Foster Jr?"

"Nope," Brantley replied, smiling. "I was never too fond of that concept. I may name him Carlton. I've come to like that name a lot."

"All right, everyone!" called out Clara. "Why don't you all get ready for breakfast? I could make some bacon for you guys, too, if you'd like."

"Bacon would be great," Alex replied, smiling. "It's much better than sausage links."

"I hate sausage," Marty replied, making a face. "I'll definitely take bacon, anytime."

"Thank you for breakfast, Clara," Brantley said, smiling. "This is so much better than the kind of pancakes you get from that instant pancake mix."

"Being a product of the 19th Century," Clara commented, "I am really not a big fan of 'instant' anything. I think everything tastes much better prepared from scratch."

"It's usually much healthier, too," added Alex. "Even though I'm not as big on health food as my parents are. I think my parents sometimes get carried away with that."

"That I can certainly agree with you on," Marty replied, smiling. "To me, health food is for the birds - but I do agree that 'prepared from scratch' usually tastes better." 


	16. Chapter 16

_July 14, 1987  
12:30 AM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Alex had mixed feelings about returning home. On one hand, it would be nice to see his friends and family again. On the other hand, though, he would really miss all the friends that he made in this dimension. He had even become rather fond of Doc and his family. It was nice for him to experience a bit of life in Hill Valley.

"Are you guys ready to head back to your dimensions, now?" asked Doc. "I finally figured out what it was that warped you guys over here. Are you ready to hear it?"

"So what was it, Doc?" Alex asked, excitedly. "Was there a problem with one of your time machines? Even though, it's somewhat ironic - as we didn't come here in a time machine. I have to say that it was nice getting to meet you guys."

As Alex glanced towards Joe, Brantley, and Marty - they all looked a little sad, too. It was going to feel somewhat lonely for Alex, as he would not have anybody to discuss his inter-dimensional adventure with. This was going to be rather hard for him.

"No, it wasn't the time machine," Doc replied. "I conducted a few experiments on the temporal locator. This was a device that I started working on, back when I was living in the Old West. This device was supposed to grab objects from other time periods. I actually figured that it would come in handy, so that I could transport some futuristic items to the Old West. Apparently, the temporal locator has malfunctioned - thus, the locator ended up physically transporting you guys into this world."

"All right, Doc, you lost me," Joe said, scratching his head. "Could you explain this in plain English, please? I'm really not as scientific minded as you are."

Alex had to admit that he felt a little dumb. As intelligent as he was, he really had to admit that science wasn't his strong point - especially not physics. He then wondered if Doc's IQ was even higher than his own. He had to admit that he envied Doc a little bit. He reminded himself that he and Doc just had different passions.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Doc mumbled. "This was supposed to be a device which could locate objects from other time periods, and transport them to the Old West. It's supposed to be more convenient than the time machine, because you can send the items back to the same time that you got them from - so it would neatly avoid paradoxes. This also doesn't need as much electricity as the time machine does, so I figured that it was a very handy device to have."

"That does sound pretty neat," Brantley commented. "So you think it might be your something-or-other locator that must be on the fritz, or something?"

"Precisely," replied Doc. "For the longest time, I was actually able to use this device without a hitch. It came in rather handy during the years that I was in the Old West, and even for some time after moving back to the '80s. For some reason or another, though, this locater decided to go awry on me. I never did intend to use this device to transport people from other time periods, as I always found it to be a major risk."

"Whoa, Doc," breathed Marty, "this is heavy! So what happened, exactly?"

"What happened was," Doc explained, "there was a circuit that had shorted inside the locator, which had created a rip within the space-time continuum, causing all three of you to become sucked into this universe."

"Oh, my goodness!" gasped Alex. "So why did it decide to suck me, as well as Joe and Brantley, into this world? I understand a little bit of what you're saying, but it's really not like this device indiscriminately sucked people into this world."

"That is true," replied Doc, sighing. "What happened was, some of Marty's hair was stuck in the locator - so that was what had resulted in the three of you being sucked here. I still was never able to figure out why the device did not just drag three other Martys. Perhaps, it was because the rip within the space-time continuum was rather large - creating an even bigger disturbance than one might expect."

"This is real heavy, Doc," Marty said, sighing. "I must say that, all things considered, it was nice getting to meet all of you. You were all wonderful."

"Yeah, same to you," replied Alex, as he realized that he and Marty did manage to become rather close friends by now. He had a strong feeling that he might, at least, be able to see Marty again.

"Say, guys," suggested Jennifer, "why don't we get a few pictures of the four of you together, before we send you guys back home."

"That would be great," Alex said, smiling. "The only problem is, I'll never be able to show them to anybody."

"That was the same thing Doc said," Marty commented, "when Doc and I had our picture taken next to the clock back in 1885."

"Yeah, I think we have time to take a few pictures," agreed Doc, smiling. "I have a lot of pictures that I have taken throughout various times, that I can only show to a select few people."

Alex had to see to it that he kept the picture hidden. He would have a difficult time trying to explain why he was with three people wholooked like him.

"Why don't the four of you stand by the window over there," suggested Jennifer, "and you should all smile your cute lopsided smiles. You guys really are like four peas in a pod, you know. It's a shame we can't get Michael here, too."

Alex and everyone else all laughed, as they went to stand by the window. All four of them flashed their lopsided smiles, as Jennifer took several snapshots of them. She had them pose in several other ways, as Jennifer snapped her camera several more times. Jennifer then handed the camera to Doc.

"I'll get these pictures developed in just a few minutes," Doc said, smiling. "Before I send you guys back home, you should see to it that you're wearing the same clothes that you arrived here in the other day. Also, you should see to it that you have all of your belongings with you. Then I will be able to send you to your dimensions, to the precise time that you came here from. It will even drop you off at the exact location as you were when you ended up being warped into this dimension. Nobody will ever know that you were gone."

"I hope you all enjoy the tapes that I gave you," Marty said, smiling. "Well, I now say farewell and wish you godspeed. We've had so much fun the last few days."

Alex and everyone else all hugged each other, as they got a little teary-eyed. After all, there was no knowing if the three of them would ever see each other again. Alex blinked hard, to keep from crying. Besides Marty, he had also become very fond of Brantley Foster - who manage to become very successful in the business world.

"Okay, everyone," Doc instructed, "place your thumbs on this pad. Then, in precisely thirty seconds, you'll all be back home to where you belong. Are you guys ready?"

"I sure am," Alex replied, as he managed a little smile and placed his thumb onto the pad. Joe and Brantley then followed suit. Alex swallowed hard, as to not cry.

"As soon as I pull the lever down," continued Doc, "this device will then generate the temporal displacement field - and, in precisely thirty seconds, you'll all return to the exact location as where you were, when you came here."

"Check, Doc," Alex replied, as he faced everyone and flashed them all a huge smile. After thirty seconds, Alex felt a little pop. Then the three visitors had all disappeared from Doc's lab. 


	17. Chapter 17

_July 12, 1987  
4:00 PM EDT  
Family Ties Universe_

Alex felt as if he was in a bit of a daze, as he was walking home. He recalled that he had just parted ways with his good friend, Skippy Handelman - and he had promised to meet Skippy for ice cream later that evening. Not even a poker game could get in the way of his friendship with Skippy.

Alex blushed a little, as he recalled how he ended up dragging Jennifer to the poker gane with him - only to lose her there. He may not always get along with his sisters, but he did love them dearly. He thought of how lucky he was to be a part of a warm and loving family. One thing was certain, things were always exciting at the good ol' Keaton household. He smiled, as he walked up to him home.

"Alex, is that you?" Elyse Keaton called out, as Alex entered the house.

"Yeah, it's me," Alex replied, as he reached into the pantry for a bag of chips. "Is Dad home? What about Mallory, Jennifer, and Andy?"

"Your dad took Andy over to the clinic, for a check up," Elyse explained. "Jennifer is at a birthday party for her friend, Heather. Mallory went out at Guido's with Nick."

Alex resisted the urge to make a face at his mother's last statement. He never could understand what Mallory saw in Nick Moore. This guy was a real jerk!

"So, Alex," Elyse cooed, as she threw her arms around her son, "how about let's do some bonding? Just you and me, okay? You shouldn't be eating all these chips, Alex. You really should be eating something a little healthier."

"Yes, Mom," Alex sighed, rolling his eyes. "So what do you want to do, Mom?"

"Why don't you go put your fleecy pajamas on?" Elyse suggested. "Then I want to tie you to the bed, and tickle your feet for a little while."

"Mom!" Alex groaned. "Is this really necessary? You know that the soles of my feet are horribly ticklish. It's so unbearable."

"You used to always let Ellen tickle your feet," Elyse replied, "and you let Jennifer tickle them. How about letting your dear old mom have the pleasure for once?"

"Oh, all right, then," Alex said, sighing. He didn't honestly hate having the soles of his feet tickled, but it was always so unbearable. He took in a deep breath, as he went to put on his pajamas.

ooooooooooo

"Are you almost ready, honey?" Elyse asked, as she was giving her son a little back rub. His hands were tied to the post of the bed with some rope, while his ankles were secured into some stocks. His two big toes were even tied together with string.

"Oh, Mom," Alex mumbled. "I am so nervous. You have me restrained so securely. I can't even wiggle my feet, since you have my big toes tied together."

"I know, honey," Elyse said, with a wicked smile. "That way, you can't get away from me. Your soles are completely at me mercy. I am really loving this, Alex."

"But, Mom," protested Alex, "why do you have to..."

Without warning, Elyse began to run her fingers up and down Alex's soles - as Alex burst out laughing helplessly. He buried his head into his pillow, trying his very best to block out the extreme tickling sensation. His mother was relentless, however.

"Oh, honey, are you having fun?" teased Elyse. "That's right, honey, just keep right on laughing. Your laughter is music to my ears."

Alex started to thrash his head onto his pillow, as Elyse suddenly ran her fingers into the arches - which were especially ticklish. As unbearably ticklish as his arches were, Alex had to admit that it was his favourite spot to be tickled. Alex stopped struggling, and he surrendered to the unbearable tickling sensation - as he enjoyed the sudden endorphin high. He was laughing helplessly into his pillow.

"You're doing good, Alex," Elyse said, encouragingly, as she began to focus on the balls of his feet. "Your laughter is so captivating. You know that? I love bonding with you like this. We can do this for two hours. Your dad won't be home until 6:30."

Alex felt so helpless, and he was going insane over the intense ticklishness. He could not believe how sadistic his own mother could be. She was actually taking pleasure in the fact that he was suffering from the extreme ticklish torment.

oooooooooo

"So what time is it, Mom?" Alex mumbled, after his mother finally stopped tickling his soles. "I am so worn out from laughing so much, and I promised Skippy that I would go out for ice cream at seven tonight."

"It's only quarter after six," replied Elyse. "Why don't you eat out for supper tonight, too? I really don't feel like cooking anything tonight."

"All right, Mom," mumbled Alex, "I will. I can still feel this tingling in my soles. You're really quite a sadistic tickler, you know?"

"You know you love it, honey," Elyse insisted, as she started to free Alex from all the restraints. "Just admit it. You really do have a nice laugh."

"Yeah, thanks, I guess," replied Alex, as he began to sit up in his bed. "I really love you a lot, Mom. Well, have a nice evening."

"I love you, too, honey," Elyse replied, as she hugged her son. "You might be in your early twenties now, but you'll always be my little boy. It seems like, not too long ago, you were just learning how to walk. I'm really proud of you, honey."

"I love you, Mommy," Alex murmured, as he buried his face in his mother's shoulder. He sighed contentedly, as his mother started to tenderly stroke his hair. His thoughts briefly went towards Joe Rasnick, and he felt real sorry for his friend. There was no telling what he would do, if he was to lose his mother.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Elyse asked, tenderly. "It can feel the shoulder of my shirt getting wet. Are you crying?"

"A little bit, I guess," Alex replied, sniffing. "I just don't know what I would do - if you were ever to, uh, well, you know. The 'd' word, I mean."

"Oh, sweetheart," Elyse cooed, "you needn't worry. I'm pretty sure I'll be around for quite a long time, yet. Even if something was to happen to me, though, I'll still be by you. So please don't worry, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Alex replied, weeping. "It's just that I really care about you a lot."

"I really love you, too, Alex," Elyse said, as she gave her son a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, thanks," mumbled Alex, as he lifted up his tear-stained face. Elyse reached for a tissue, as she began to wipe the tears from her son's face.

"Smile, Alex, okay?" Elyse urged, as she ran her finger along the dimple in Alex's left cheek. "Give me your nice lopsided smile, okay?"

Alex immediately complied, as his mother kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, honey," Elyse said, as she got up, "you'd better start getting ready for your outing with Skippy. You have fun this evening, okay?"

"I will, Mom," replied Alex, smiling - just as his mother left the room. 


	18. Chapter 18

_July 12, 1987  
4:00 PM EDT  
TSOMS Universe_

Brantley was in a bit of a daze, as he walked into his house. He decided that he may as well take a little nap. He felt as though he could use a little bit of rest, before he spent the evening with Christy. Brantley sighed to himself, as he thought of how nice it would be to see Christy again.

Just as he was beading to his bedroom, he heard the telephone ringing. He wondered who could be calling now, hoping that it wasn't some telemarketer.

"Hello," Brantley replied, as he picked up the phone. "It's Brantley Foster speaking."

"Oh, honey, this is your mother," Karen replied. "So how are you doing? So what is it like to be the head exucutive of Penrose Corporation? So, are you still enjoying your position at the top of the corporate ladder."

"It's wonderful, Mom," Brantley replied, smiling. "Christy and I are engaged, now. As much as I could not stand Howard Prescott - I must admit that, if it was not for him, I might not have made it as far as I did. So I must give him some credit. You know, it is very funny how things sometimes turn out."

"Well, listen, honey," Karen commented, "your father and I are making plans to visit you next week. As much we still miss having you live in Kansas with us, we are very happy for you. Christy is a sweet young woman, and we can hardly wait to have her for a daughter-in-law. We can hardly wait for you to give us some grandchildren."

"Well, Mom, listen," Brantley said, laughing. "Don't start rushing us like this, please! I mean, I remember how you kept insisting that I was still your little boy - when I first made plans to head off to New York. I felt almost as if you, uh, you wanted me back in diapers. Of course, I'm exaggerating a little - but you get the idea."

"Right, Brantley," replied Karen. "You will always be my child, but we also have to let you live your life. So, if you really do not want to give us grandchildren, that's fine. I guess the bottom line is, your father and I are both very happy for you. We are both so proud to have a son who managed to rise to the top of the corporate ladder."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Brantley said, a little nervously. "I have to admit that I really do miss you at times, too. I mean, there is no telling what I would do, if something ever happened to you. It may not always seem that way, but I really do look up to the two of you for support. The two of you really are like my lifeline."

"I understand, Brantley," Karen said, gently. "I understand that your dad and I may sometimes come off as being a bit overly protective, but it's just because you're our only child - so we sometimes do worry about you."

"Right, I understand," Brantley said, smiling. "It's nice that we can still write to each other, and even talk to you on the phone like this from time to time."

"You know, Brantley," Karen said, "this place does seem a little empty without you, but we also realize that you are now a young successful man. At any rate, is Christy at your home right now? I was hoping to able to talk with her a little bit."

"No, she is out with the girls," Brantley explained, "spending a little bit of girl time, I guess. It's nice that she and Vera finally became friends. Vera is still with my friend, Fred Melrose - and the two of them are about to move in together."

"Well then," replied Karen, "tell Christy that I said 'hi'. I guess that's all for now. I'm so proud of you, honey - and it's nice that you made the success that you did."

"Take care of yourself, Mom," Brantley replied. "I guess I'll see you real soon."

Brantley sighed to himself, as he hung up the phone. He decided to maybe order out from Pizza Hut, and he and Christy could eat some pizza - and maybe watch a movie that night, possibly either Light of Day or Back to the Future.

He started to go through his small package, trying to decide if he should listen to The Pinheads or The Barbusters first. How was he going to be able to explain any of this to his girlfriend? He had often been compared to Alex P Keaton, and he could hardly believe that he actually got a chance to see this fellow.

He hadn't ever really thought too much about Marty McFly's band, as his band wasn't the main focus of the movie. He did remember feeling somewhat bad about the fact that the audition judges did not care for his music. He also remembered feeling sorry for Marty at the beginning of the movie - but feeling so happy for Marty at the end of the movie. Brantley began to wonder what it must be like, if he could go back in time to see his parents at a younger age.

His heart then began to go out to Joe Rasnick, as he remembered how Joe wanted to go back in time, so that he could prevent his mother's death from happening. As Joe finally decided that it was best to just accept his mother's fate, Brantley couldn't help but feel bad for him. That must have been a very hard decision for Joe to make.

Brantley began to understand how Doc Brown felt in 1955, after he sent Marty back to 1985. Even though, Brantley really had no idea if he would ever see any of these people again. Marty might, one day, feel a bit inclined to bring Doc's DeLorean into this world - and pay him a little visit. He did remember Marty explaining to him that the DeLorean time machine was able to travel between alternate realities.

Brantley never would have guessed that some of his favourite characters really did exist in alternate realities. He had to admit that, as great as it was be on top of the corporate ladder, he did envy Marty a little. Even with all the drawbacks of dealing with time paradoxes, he figured that it would be fun to visit other time periods.

Just then, the phone rang again, jolting Brantley from his thoughts.

"Hello," Brantley replied, picking up the phone. "It's Brantley Foster speaking."

"Oh, hello, Brantley," gushed a familiar female voice. "I'll probably be able around six this evening. Would you like me to get anything for you?"

"Why don't you stop by Pizza Hut on the way over?" Brantley suggested. "Pick us a medium-sized double cheese pan pizza and some breadsticks. Bring us a few Diet Pepsis too, okay? Can you remember that?"

"Sure, Brantley," replied Christy. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight, too?"

"Why don't we watch Back to the Future?" Brantley suggested, smiling.

"That sounds like a great idea," gushed Christy. "You do look so much like the actor, Michael J Fox! I'll be over in about an hour or so."

"See you later, honey," Brantley replied, as he hung up the phone.

Brantley smiled to himself, as he thought of Christy's comment about how he looked like Michael J Fox. If only Christy knew. 


	19. Chapter 19

_July 12, 1987  
4:00 PM EDT  
LOD Universe_

Joe felt as if he was in a daze, once he returned to his dimension. He looked around himself, as he realized he was on his way to the park. Maybe he would head home, so that he could catch a little nap. He would never be able to discuss his experiences with anyone. Even his sister might think that he was crazy. Benji might believe him, but if he was to repeat to his mother what Joe said to him - Joe would be in trouble.

He wondered if Patti and Benji might want to watch Back to the Future with him this evening. He sighed to himself, as he realized that he would never be able to watch that movie again in the same light. It was still a little hard for him to believe that he actually exchanged tapes with Marty McFly! He even received a few tapes of Alex's sister in her band.

He began to wonder if he would ever be able to see Alex P Keaton, Brantley Foster, or Marty McFly again. Of course, Marty did have the time travelling DeLorean - so it may be possible that Marty might feel inclined to bring the DeLorean into this world.

He began to wish he had someone like Doc Brown, to discuss things like this with. Of course, he would be able to eventually dismiss this whole thing as a dream - if it was not for the fact that he brought back a few items from that world.

His thoughts then leaned towards his mother, as he remembered the vision that he had. He began to second-guess his decision of not going back in time to prevent his mother from dying of ovarian cancer. Tears suddenly came to his eyes, as he began to realize the finality of his mother's death.

"Hey, Joe, honey," called out a familiar feminine voice. As Joe turned around, he could see his mother standing by one of the trees.

"Hey, Mom!" Joe called out, shocked. "It's so good to see you. I can't even began to tell you how much I greatly missed you. It's like there is a hole in my heart."

"I understand, honey," Jeannette said, gently. "You really must move on with your life, though. Your sister needs you, as does your nephew. Do you remember what I said to you a little earlier? One day, we will all be reunited."

"Yeah, Mom, I guess so," Joe replied, as he began to cry. "It's just that I really miss you so much, Mom. I still remember how I always came to you, whenever there was something troubling me. I really need you, Mom! Please don't leave me!"

"I really have no choice," Jeannette replied, as she reached out to tenderly wipe the tears from Joe's face. "Please, Joe, you really should be strong. Your sister and your nephew both need you to be strong for him. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Mom, I do," Joe said, swallowing. "This will be so hard on me, though. I just wish I could have brought you back to life."

"Listen, honey," Jeannette said, gently, "just try to remember that I always will love you - and we will, one day, be reunited. How about a hug for your dear mother?"

Joe immediately threw his arms around his mother, while his mother hugged him back. He suddenly felt his mother disappearing. Joe suddenly fell to the ground. Joe began to cry again, as he began to feel so lost without his mother.

"Oh, Mom, I can't do this," Joe sobbed. "Why did you have to die? Why did this have to happen? I really need you, Mom! I really need you badly."

After crying for what seemed to be a long time, he suddenly felt someone rubbing his shoulders. He wondered if maybe his mother did return.

"Are you okay, Uncle Joe?" Benji asked, sweetly. "Why are you crying?"

"Honey, I think he misses your grandma," Patti replied, gently. "Listen, Joe, I had a vision a little while ago, when I saw Mom. I really miss him, too, and I regret all the years that I was bitter towards her. However, I think Mom really would like for us to remain strong. We do still have to continue to live our lives."

"I guess you are right, Patti," Joe said, sniffing. "I guess we do have to continue our lives. It's just that, her death is a really great loss to me. I always did look up to her, even when there was strife between the two of you. It sometimes got so hard to try to maintain harmony in the family, when you weren't even speaking to our mom."

"Believe me, Joe," Patti said, softly, "I do have a lot more regrets than you do. I feel that I should have done the right thing, and told her straight away. I guess I was too worried what people may think of me, if our mother lost her faith."

"Well, believe it or not, Patti," Joe said, sighing, "I do have my share of regrets, too."

"Yeah, maybe you do," Patti said, quietly, "but we really must respect our mother's wishes. She wishes for us to remain strong, and to carry on with living. Listen, little Benji wants to go out for Pizza Hut tonight. I think some pizza and breadsticks may be just what we need. What do you say, Joe?"

"That's a really good idea, Patti," Joe replied. "After all, we..." Joe burst out laughing, as Benji began to tickle him all over his torso. "Benji, please stop! Stop it! Stop it! It really tickles! Please, Benji, I happen to be real ticklish."

"Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" Benji teased, as he continued to run his fingers all over Joe's torso. "You can't escape the tickle monster, Uncle Joe!"

"Come on, Benji," Patti urged, as grabbed her son's arms and restrained them. "Hey, listen, honey - if you be a good boy, I will let you tickle the soles of your Uncle Joe's feet tonight. I'll restrain him good, and you can tickle those soles for as long as you'd like. Won't that be fun, Benji?"

"Patti!" Joe protested. "You really can't be serious! You know how unbearably ticklish the soles of my feet are! Why are you giving your son permission to torture me?"

"Because you know you love it, Joe," Patti said, smirking. "Besides, there must be a good reason why God chose to make the soles of your feet so ticklish! I think it was so that people can have fun tickling them, and making you laugh. I mean, you have such lovely ticklish feet, Joe. What would be the point of having very ticklish soles, if we can't take advantage of it and have fun with them?"

"I guess you got me, Patti," Joe said, grimacing a little bit. "I guess, in order in be a good uncle, I have no choice but let him torture me like this, eh?"

"Just admit it, Joe," Patti said, coyly, "you just love being tickled on the soles of your feet, and you especially love having those arches tickled."

"Yeah, I guess I admit it," Joe said, sighing. It did feel funny to admit that he actually loved being tickled on the soles of his feet - when it just happened to be the one spot on his body that was so unbearably ticklish, and people in his position were supposed to _hate_ being tickled there.

"Come on, now," Patti said, laughing, "let's head over to Pizza Hut, shall we? Maybe they might have one of our albums in the jukebox. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"It would be so awesome," Joe repliied, as he scooped up little Benji and hugged him tightly. "I really love you, Benji!"

"I love you, too, Uncle Joe," Benji said, sweetly.

Joe then kissed his nephew on the top of his head, as he and Patti made their way over to Pizza Hut. Joe felt great love for his sister and nephew. 


	20. Chapter 20

_July 14, 1987  
3:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

After the visitors had returned to their respective dimensions, Marty decided that he might as well spend a few hours with his family. As excited as Marty was about being able to take the next big step with Jennifer, he had to admit that it would feel a little strange to no longer live with his family. Marty sighed to himself, as he realized how scary adulthood could be.

As Marty stepped into the house, he could smell the delicious scent of stuffed shells coming from the kitchen. He mentally compared how his mother's cooking was very different betweeen the original timeline, and the new and improved timeline.

"Oh, hi, Marty," Lorraine called out, cheerfully, as Marty stepped into the kitchen. "I must say, I really will miss having you in our house. I'm so glad that you decided to stay in Hill Valley. It would be so nice if we could all get together for dinner at least once a week. It probably won't happen, though."

"I sure will miss your stuffed shells, Mom," Marty commented, "even though Jennifer and I are working at preparing them ourselves. Of course, there is also Francesca's Italian Diner. Sometimes, Mom, I do miss being a kid."

"Well, as sad as I am to know that you'll soon be leaving this house," Lorraine said, with a heavy sigh, "I am also happy for you, that you are going to take the next big step in your life. I can hardly wait for you and Jennifer to give your dad and I some grandchildren. Jennifer is such a nice girl, you know."

"We do definitely plan to have kids," Marty said, smiling. He realized that, within ten years, Marlene would be born - and Marty Jr would be born a year after that. Having already had a few adventures with his future children, he wondered what it would be like to finally meet them through the natural course of time.

"So what's on your mind, honey?" Lorraine asked. "You seem to be a little bit deep in thought. Are you thinking about the future?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of," replied Marty. "I guess I'm imagining what it will be like, when we finally do have children. I'm imagining the idea of Jennifer and I having our very own family. The thought does seem a little, uh, surreal to me."

"It will probably be like how your father and I felt," Lorraine said, smiling, "when you children were born. Gee, it seems like not too long ago - you were beginning to take your first steps. My God, has it been that long? Where does all the time go?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's funny how quickly and slowly time tends to go by," Marty said, with a little sigh. Even with all the adventures that Marty had taken through time in Doc's DeLorean, he still understood the average person's perspective on time. One factor he usually didn't even consider, was the fact that he was a few weeks older than his official age. He stopped caring about that a long time ago.

"You know, it's a real shame that Calvin Klein is gone, now," Lorraine said, sighing. "I haven't seen him since 1955, but it was still so sad to hear about his death. I wonder if the Kleins are distantly related to your father. So far, we haven't managed to make a connection - but Calvin Klein did look uncannily like you."

"As far as I know, we're not related to Michael J Fox," Marty pointed out. "It can very well be possible that the Kleins just resemble me, and some of Dad's ancestors. That could very well be possible, as far-fetched as it might seem. For all we know, maybe the Kleins are really related to Michael J Fox."

"Gee, I hadn't even considered that," Lorraine replied. "I know some said that, when I was younger, I resembled Lea Thompson a bit. I really do not think I am related to her, either. I guess it seems a bit uncanny that Calvin Klein chose to visit Hill Valley, of all places, back in 1955. Not only that, but he was related to Dr. Brown. I suppose that's why he came to really like you a lot."

"It could be possible," Marty replied, not wanting to tell his mother about what really happened. "I guess he likes me, partially because I reminded him of his nephew."

"There is one other thing I am somewhat curious about," Lorraine said. "I wonder if he might be related to the fashion designer of the same name. Come to think of it, I did find out about his name by looking at his underwear. Maybe the fashion designer of the same name was an uncle of his, or something."

"That's, uh, very interesting," Marty said, a little nervously.

"I still can't believe he died," Lorraine said, as tears filled her eyes. "He was only the same age as your father and I. He was such a sweet boy."

Marty swallowed. He found himself greatly wishing he could somehow retract the idea that Calvin Klein died of cancer. He really couldn't be too angry with Joe Rasnick, but he felt so bad that it was Joe's suggestion that Calvin Klein died of cancer.

"I guess life does go on, though," Lorraine said, sighing. "It looks like it'll just be the three of us eating tonight. Your father should be home, soon."

"It'll be nice having dinner with the two of you," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around his mother. "Well, one day, you'll be able to cook dinner for our children, as well." _And you might be able to hydrate a pizza for them_, Marty added - as he recalled Jennifer's recollection of that dinner scene from their first trip to 2015.

"I'm sure your children will turn out to be just like you," Lorraine said, smiling.

"Right, Mom," Marty said, smiling. _If only you knew_, Marty added. silently.

"Of course, there is one thing I could never figure out," Lorraine added. "Calvin did mention something about, if your dad and I had kids, one of them might set fire to the living room rug at the age of eight, that we should go easy on him. We were so surprised that it actually did happen, when you were eight."

"Well, Mom, it was maybe just a coincidence," Marty suggested, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe so," Lorraine replied, "but he could also be some sort of psychic. I do wonder what did prompt him to make that comment, though."

"Who really knows?" Marty replied, shrugging. "Well, I guess I'll go set the table. You are such a wonderful cook. You are also a wonderful mom."

"Well, thank you, honey," Lorraine replied, smiling. "I wish you and Jennifer the best of luck. Congratulations on taking the next big step in your life, Marty."

"Thanks, Mom," Marty replied, as he began to set the table for three.

He had to admit that moving out of his family home was a bittersweet experience. He smiled to himself, though - as he thought of how he and Jennifer would, someday in the future, start their own family. He and Jennifer would not be getting married at the Chapel O' Love, and his son would not grow up to be a wimp. Perhaps, he may even achieve fame as a rock star. One could dream, anyway. 


End file.
